Una pasión secreta
by Luna Creciente24
Summary: Secretos, mentiras... ¡y pasión! Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino comienzan a aclarar malos entendidos, lo que les permitira recobrar su relación...Cap. 6 ARRIBA
1. Prologo

Esta historia es solo una adaptación de la escritora Catherine Spencer, Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen…

**Una pasión secreta**

**Prologo**

Secretos, mentiras... ¡y pasión!

Darien Chiva había amado a Serena apasionadamente hacía algunos años, pero le habían engañado para que se casara con otra. Cuando volvió a ser libre, Darien decidió que tenía que recuperar a Serena. Aunque no era el momento adecuado y sus reputaciones estaban en peligro, no tardaron en dar rienda suelta a la pasión... en secreto.

Mantener el secreto provocaba tensiones entre ellos, pero cuando descubrieron todas las mentiras que los habían separado en el pasado, se sintieron aún más unidos. Hasta que Serena le reveló un último secreto... lo único que Darien no podría perdonarle jamás...


	2. 1 El funeral

Recuerdo: Esta historia es solo una adaptación de la escritora Catherine Spencer, Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen…

Nota: Gracias por la receptividad que le han dado a la historia y gracias por la oportunidad, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo.

**Una pasión secreta**

Cap. 1

El Funeral

Aunque no hubiera soplado un frío viento del Atlántico, las miradas hostiles que le dirigieron quienes rodeaban la tumba habrían sido suficientes para helar a Serena hasta los huesos. Nadie dijo nada, por supuesto. Los educados habitantes de Bayview Heights, el vecindario más prestigioso de Eastridge Bay, jamás habrían manifestado su desaprobación antes de que el cuerpo de una de las jóvenes más conocidas de la sociedad local fuese enterrada. Desde luego que no. Se guardarían sus comentarios para más tarde, junto con el té, el jerez y las condolencias en la mansión de los Hino. Pero Serena no estaría allí para oírlos. La omisión de su nombre de la lista de invitados a celebrar una vida segada trágicamente en plena juventud era una acusación en sí misma, pese a que su nombre hubiese quedado oficialmente libre de culpa.

Del polvo venimos y en polvo nos convertiremos... -el ministro, con su toga flameando al viento, entonó las últimas plegarias de la ceremonia. La madre de Rei, Reika, ahogó un sollozo y alargó la mano hacia el ataúd cubierto de flores. Mirando disimuladamente, Serena vio cómo Macoto Hino le tomaba a su esposa el brazo e intentaba consolarla. Del otro lado de ella, apoyado pesadamente en su bastón, se encontraba Darien con la cabeza inclinada. Tenía el cabello, aunque prematuramente cano, tan espeso como cuando Serena lo había tocado por última vez, hacía ocho años. Al sentirse observado, él levantó la vista y la pilló mirándolo. Aunque Serena sabía que lo único que conseguiría era que los demás la censurasen todavía más, no pudo apartar la vista.

Incluso más, intentó telegrafiarle un mensaje: «¡No fue culpa mía, Darien!», pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que, como todos los demás, Darien la consideraba responsable. Viudo a los veintiocho años por culpa de ella, que podía ver acusación en sus ojos azul cielo, en la línea de la boca que una vez la había besado con el calor y la urgencia de los diecinueve años. El viento hizo que flamease el lazo de la elaborada corona de los Hino, colocada sobre el féretro, como si Rei intentase abrir el cajón y salir.

Si hubiese podido, lo habría hecho, y reído de tanta solemnidad.-La vida es un tiovivo -había dicho siempre-. Y pienso sacarle todo el jugo posible antes de morirme. ¡Quiero ser un cadáver guapo!

Al recordar sus palabras y la risa frívola que las había acompañado, Serena se preguntó si sus ojos lagrimearían por el terrible frío o si, por fin, comenzaba a remitir el aturdimiento que la dominaba desde el accidente, permitiéndole sentir otra vez. A su alrededor, la gente comenzó a moverse. El servicio había concluido.

Reika Hino se llevó los dedos a los labios y luego al féretro como última despedida. Otros deudos hicieron lo mismo, excepto el viudo y su familia más cercana. El permaneció inmóvil, el rostro inescrutable, los hombros rectos enfundados en el uniforme de piloto naval. Sus parientes cerraron filas junto a él, como si, haciéndolo, pudiesen protegerlo de la enormidad de su pérdida. Apartando la mirada, Serena se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los padres de Rei, quienes, desairándola abiertamente, se dirigieron a la limusina que los esperaba.

Había asistido al entierro por respeto a quien había sido su amiga y porque sabía que su ausencia daría pasto a mayor cotilleo aún que el que causaría su presencia. Pero el mensaje de los Hino dio la consigna al resto de los asistentes: Serena Tsukino, igual que siempre, traía complicaciones y no merecía ni compasión ni cortesía. El mensaje estaba tan claro que Serena se sorprendió al oír pasos crujir por la nieve hacia ella y luego la voz de Darien.

-Esperaba que estuvieses aquí. ¿Cómo estás, Serena? -le preguntó este al llegar a su lado.

-Tan bien como puede esperarse -dijo, con la garganta agarrotada-. ¿Y tú?

-Igual -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Vienes a casa de los Tomoe para el funeral?

-No, no me han invitado.

La miró con el rostro serio un momento.

-Ahora lo estás. Como esposo de Rei, te invito. Fuisteis amigas durante años. Ella habría querido que estuvieses.

Ella no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, no pudo soportar su voz fría e imparcial.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de ello -dijo, dándose la vuelta-. Nuestras vidas habían tomado sendas separadas. Ya no estábamos de acuerdo en muchos temas-«especialmente sobre ti y la santidad de tu matrimonio», podría haber añadido.

-Para mí resultaría muy importante que cambiases de opinión.

-¿Por qué, Darien? -le preguntó ella-. También hace años que tú y yo dejamos de ser amigos íntimos. Considerando las circunstancias presentes, no se me ocurre un motivo por el que quieras acercarte a mí ahora.

-Fuiste la última persona que vio a mi mujer con vida. La última que conversó con ella. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué? -dijo ella, reprimiendo su pánico-. El informe de la policía deja bien claro lo que sucedió aquella noche.

-Lo he leído, y también he escuchado las declaraciones de mis suegros. Ellos saben que tuvo lugar un accidente, pero tú sabes cómo y por qué.

El pánico volvió a embargarla.-Ya he dicho todo lo que hay que decir, al menos una docena de veces.

-Dame el gusto, Serena, dímelo una vez más -señaló el bastón que empuñaba con la mano izquierda-. Me dieron de alta del hospital militar de Alemania hace menos de veinticuatro horas. He llegado a casa esta mañana temprano, justo a tiempo para el entierro. Me he enterado de todo de segunda mano. Estoy seguro de que comprenderás por qué me gustaría oírlo de los labios de la única persona que estuvo en realidad allí cuando Rei murió.

-¿Qué pretendes lograr con ello?

-Quizá recuerdes algo que no parecía importante cuando hiciste tu declaración. Algo que complete los increíbles huecos de los informes que he recibido hasta ahora.

Por lo visto, sospechaba que había algo más que la bonita versión descafeinada de la policía. Serena se lo temía. No temía lo que él pudiese preguntarle, sino que él descubriese la dolorosa verdad detrás de las mentiras que ella había contado para evitarles sufrimientos a él y a los Hino.

-¿Serena? -Mina, la hermana mayor de Serena se acercó a ellos. Una ligera arruga en su frente indicaba que encontraba totalmente inapropiado que Serena confraternizase con el viudo frente a todos los asistentes al sepelio.

-Tenemos que marcharnos. Ahora.

-Sí -dijo Serena, que agradeció por una vez que su hermana se inmiscuyese. Se apartó de Darien.

-Le estaba explicando que no puedo asistir a la recepción.

-¡Por supuesto que no puedes! -la expresión de Mina se suavizó al dirigirse a Darien

-Siento mucho lo de tu pérdida, Darien. Qué terrible vuelta a casa. Pero me temo que nos tenemos que ir. Los niños me esperan.

-¿Serena ha venido contigo aquí?

-Sí. Desde el accidente, no tiene muchos deseos de conducir. La ha afectado mucho más de lo que mucha gente cree.

-¿De veras? -su mirada pasó de Mina a centrarse nuevamente en Serena, demasiado penetrante para su gusto.

-Al menos, tú resultaste ilesa.

-Tuve suerte.

-De veras que sí. Mucho más que mi mujer.

Un frío trémulo la embargó junto con el recuerdo del chirriar de los frenos, el olor a goma quemada cuando los neumáticos dejaron marcadas dos rayas negras en el pavimento. Y, peor aún, el cuerpo roto de Rei despedido por los aires y yaciendo a la vera del camino, musitando con una sonrisa espectral en los labios: -Si seré tonta. Me he caído del tiovivo antes de que se detuviese, Sere.

Serena se desprendió del doloroso recuerdo con un esfuerzo.

-Sí, tuve suerte -dijo, al darse cuenta de que Darien la observaba no todas las heridas son visibles. Ver cómo muere una amiga no es algo fácil de superar.

-Normalmente no.

Aunque su comentario parecía cortés, Darien lo hizo con tanto desdén que ella, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras, explotó.

-¿Crees que miento?

-¿Lo haces?

-¡Dios santo, Darien, aunque estés dolido por lo que ha pasado, me parece que te estás pasando un poco! -aunque Mina siempre la estaba criticando, no soportaba que alguien más lo hiciese y la defendió como una tigresa-. Mi hermana está deshecha por la muerte de Rei.

La expresión del rostro masculino cambió, expresando resignación.-Sí -dijo-. Por supuesto que lo estará. Perdona, Serena, por insinuar lo contrario. Serena asintió, pero su suspiro de alivio se interrumpió cuando él prosiguió. -Y yo me ocuparé de que alguien te lleve de vuelta a casa después del funeral.

-Te lo agradezco, Darien, pero no. Ya la he molestado a Mina. Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza incordiarte a ti también, particularmente en un día como hoy.

-Me estarías haciendo un favor. Y si tienes miedo...

-¿Por qué iba a tenerlo? -intervino Mina-. Se ha demostrado que la muerte de Rei fue un accidente.

-Lo sé, y también sé que no todos aceptan el veredicto así como así.

-Entonces, quizá tengas razón. Quizá llevarla a casa de los Hino no sea una idea tan mala -dijo Mina. Se quedó pensativa un momento para luego darle un ligero empujón en las costillas a su hermana. -Sí, ve con él, Serena. Enfréntate a todos ellos y demuéstrales que no tienes nada de lo que arrepentirte.

Serena se quedó muda ante el cambio de actitud de su hermana. Bastante tenía ya como para ir a la boca del lobo a buscarse más problemas -¡No! -soltó cuando recuperó el habla-. ¡No tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie!

Pero Margaret ya se había alejado y subía al coche que había aparcado a discreta distancia de los de la familia.

-Parece que la única alternativa que tienes es demostrarlo -murmuró Darien, tomando a Serena del codo antes de que se fuese-. No hagamos esperar al chófer. No sé tú, pero lo que es yo, no estoy en condiciones de andar las cuatro millas de distancia hasta la casa de mis suegros, y menos con este tiempo -elevó la vista al plomizo tenido suerte de que no haya nevado todavía.

Estaba clarísimo que la adorable Serena Tsukino mentía. Por más que llevase años sin verla, Darien la recordaba lo bastante como para saber cuándo intentaba esconder algo. Lo que lo intrigaba era por qué lo hacía. Su implicación en el accidente había quedado fuera de toda culpa. Entonces, ¿porqué no podía mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Por qué miraba fijamente por la ventanilla de modo que lo único que él podía verle era la nuca? ¿Por qué se sentaba tan lejos de él como podía, como si temiese que el dolor lo hiciese agarrarla del cuello y obligarla a que dijese la verdad?

Atravesaron la verja de la antigua mansión de los Hino, que alzaba su mole de granito oscuro en la penumbra del atardecer. Cuando la limusina se detuvo, Morton, el mayordomo, abrió la doble puerta de entrada. Al ver a Serena subir las escalinatas, una expresión de sorpresa le cruzó rápidamente el rostro. -Ejem -dijo, alzando el brazo como para impedir que ella entrase.

-La señorita Tsukino está aquí invitada por mí -le dijo Darien, sorprendido al sentir la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla. La podían acusar de cualquier otra cosa, pero no de que no pudiese defenderse sola. Serena no necesitaba en absoluto un caballero andante. Morton tomó el abrigo de Serena con patente disgusto.

-La recepción es en el salón, capitán Chiva -dijo-. ¿Los anuncio?

-No es necesario, sé cómo ir –respondió Darien, dándole su gorra. Se quitó unos copos de nieve de los hombros y le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza a Serena-. ¿Lista para el combate?

-Todo lo que puedo llegar a estarlo.-

Darien pensó en ofrecerle el brazo, pero decidió que ella tendría que contentarse con su apoyo moral. Bastante sufrían ya sus suegros como para además echarle sal a la herida. Provenía del salón el murmullo apagado de las conversaciones. Al entrar, vieron que cada palmo de la superficie de los lustrosos muebles se hallaba ocupado por fotografías de Rei flanqueadas por enormes ramos de flores perfumadas. Junto a la ventana que daba a los jardines posteriores, una mesa ofrecía variados sándwiches, canapés calientes y pasteles. Una mujer gruesa que él no reconoció servía té del juego de plata maciza en las finísimas tazas de porcelana. Al otro extremo de la estancia, un escritorio Chippendale servía de improvisado bar con su suegro haciendo los honores. Reika, sentada en el borde de una silla tapizada en seda con una copa de brandy vacía en la mano, recibía el pésame de los asistentes. Makoto Hino fue el primero que los vio. A punto de servir una copa de jerez, dejó el botellón de cristal tallado nuevamente en la bandeja de plata y se acercó deprisa por entre la gente.

-¡No sé cómo esta joven ha logrado entrar sin que la viese Morton

-Yo la he traído, Makoto.

-¿Para qué, si puede saberse?

-Rei y ella se conocían desde la infancia. Eran amigas. Serena fue la última persona en ver a tu hija con vida. Yo diría que eso le da tanto derecho a estar aquí como a cualquier otra persona.

-¡Por al amor al cielo, Darien Ya sabes lo que Reika piensa al respecto. Estamos intentando dejar el pasado atrás.

-Si me lo permites, me parece que estáis más interesados en hacerlo rápido que en hacerlo bien.

-Dadas las circunstancias, no me parece...

-Quedamos en que te ocuparías del funeral porque yo no llegaría a tiempo como para hacerlo -lo interrumpió Darien-. Pero, como esposo de Rei, tengo derecho a invitar a quien quiera para honrar su memoria.

-No, creo que no, si con ello haces daño a alguien.

-He venido a dar mis condolencias, señor Hino -dijo Serena, que había comenzado a retroceder hacia el vestíbulo-.

Como ya lo he hecho, me marcharé.

-Gracias -dijo el pobre Makoto, que estaba totalmente dominado por su mujer, y lanzó una ansiosa mirada al otro extremo de la estancia, donde Reika reinaba en su dolor-. Mira, no quiero ser ofensivo, pero me temo que ya no eres bienvenida en nuestra casa, Serena. Si mi esposa te viese, ella...Pero la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde.

Reika ya la había visto y lanzó un grito ahogado de indignación que hizo que todos se volviesen hacia ella. Con el pañuelo en ristre, pareció volar a través de la estancia.-¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer en nuestro hogar, Serena Tsukino? ¿No tienes vergüenza?

-Ha venido conmigo -dijo Darien, que ya se estaba cansando de sonar como un disco rayado. Tendría que haberse mantenido firme y haber insistido en que el funeral se pospusiese hasta su llegada. A Rei no le hubiese hecho ninguna diferencia y si él hubiese hecho la recepción en la casa que habían compartido como matrimonio, se habría evitado aquella escena

-¿Cómo has podido hacerlo, Darien? -lloriqueó Reika, con sus enormes ojos azules arrasados en lágrimas-. ¿Cómo has podido herirme manchando la memoria de Rei de esta forma? Ya he sufrido bastante. Necesito acabar con esto.

-Todos lo necesitamos -dijo él con ternura, sin poder evitar emocionarse por su pena. Reika Hino era una diva de primer orden, pero no podía negar que adoraba a su hija.

-¿Y pretendes hacerlo trayendo a esa mujer aquí? -dijo ella con un sollozo angustiado-. ¿Qué tipo de yerno eres?

-Un yerno que está intentando rehacer su vida.

-¿Con la ayuda de la asesina de su esposa?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la estancia, porque no había ni una persona enella, incluyendo a los padres de Darien, que no hubiese oído sus palabras.

-Por favor, señora Hino, perdóneme. No debería haber venido -dijo Serena contrita, tocándole la mano-. Quería decirle una vez más lo mucho que siento que la vida de Rei acabase de manera tan trágica. Lo siento mucho.

-¿De veras, Serena Tsukino? -exclamó Colette retirando la mano como si la de ella fuese una serpiente venenosa-. ¡Qué va! ¡Seguramente estarás feliz de que haya muerto! Siempre envidiaste que fuese más guapa e inteligente que tú. Pero ahora no tienes que vivir más a su sombra, ¿verdad?

-Basta ya, Reika -dijo Makoto, intentando alejarla sin éxito.

-¡Déjame! No he acabado todavía -dijo ella, que se revolvió como un animal salvaje para enfrentarse nuevamente a Serena -. ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa ver a tu hija muerta en una caja? ¿Sabes lo que es dormirse extenuado, rogando no despertarse nunca más? ¿Lo sabes? Serena palideció y apretó los labios para que no temblaran. Un frío sudor le humedeció la frente y sus ojos brillaron afiebrados.-¡Eso es lo que me has hecho, Serena Tsukino! -chilló Reika-. ¡No tendré ni un minuto de paz en mi vida de ahora en adelante, y espero que tú tampoco! ¡Ojalá que lo que has hecho te persiga el resto de tu miserable vida!

Nuevamente, Makoto intentó intervenir, tomándola de los brazos.-Tranquilízate, Colette, cariño. Estás alterada. Reika había tomado más de un brandy para darse fuerzas y Darien se dio cuenta de que su suegra podría haber dejado a más de uno fuera de juego con solo echarle el aliento. Pero fue Serena quien, de repente, se apoyó blandamente en él y, antes de que pudiese agarrarla, cayó al suelo.

Reika se soltó de un tirón de su marido.-¡Espero que se haya muerto! ¡Es lo que se merece! -chilló descontrolada.

-Lamento desilusionarte -le dijo Darien. Se había inclinado y le tomaba a Serena el pulso, que sintió firme-. Solo se ha desmayado -luego, aunque no debería haberlo hecho, no pudo evitar añadir-: Probablemente hace demasiado calor aquí dentro. ¿Dónde puedo ponerla hasta que recobre el conocimiento?

-En la biblioteca -dijo Makoto, pasándole a Reika, deshecha en sollozos, a una de sus amigas-. Puedes echarla en el sofá.

-Yo la llevaré, Darien -dijo su padre, apareciendo a su lado-. No podrás hacerlo con tu pierna herida.

-Ya me las apañaré -masculló él deseando que sus padres no hubiesen estado presentes en aquella escena. Nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien con los Hino y sabía que estarían molestos con Reika por la forma en que lo había atacado-. Es culpa mía que Serena esté aquí. Lo menos que puedo hacer es acabar lo que he comenzado. Si quieres ayudar, llévate a mamá de aquí. Me parece que está bastante afectada con lo que ha sucedido.

Apretando fuerte los dientes para soportar el dolor que le subía en ramalazos por la pierna, tomó a Serena en sus brazos y atravesó la gente, que se abría a su paso como el Mar Rojo frente a Moisés. Aunque hubiese más de uno que sintiese pena por Serena, nadie se atrevería a manifestarlo, excepto la familia de Darien.

Depositó a Serena en un sofá de cuero de la biblioteca, una estancia decididamente masculina, donde en muchas ocasiones se había refugiado de las mujeres de la casa con Makoto para tomar una copa. Sabía que su suegro tenía una buena provisión de brandy guardada en la vitrina junto a la chimenea. Eso era lo que Serena necesitaba: algo fuerte que le diese color a su pálido rostro. Desmayada parecía vulnerable como una niña. Y a él tampoco le iría mal una copa. La cubrió con una manta de mohair que encontró sobre una silla.

Su rostro en reposo le recordó cuando habían empezado salir, cuando todavía estaban en la escuela secundaria. Él había estado locamente enamorado de ella por aquel entonces. Ella se movió y, al abrir los ojos, lo pilló mirándola.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó con desconfianza.

-Mirándote -le dijo. Apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, se preguntó qué diría ella si le dijese que tenía las pestañas más largas que había visto en su vida y una boca tan adorable que había sentido el impulso de inclinarse a besarla.

¡Contrólate, Chiva! Hace menos de una semana que has enviudado y tendrías que estar sumido en los recuerdos de tu esposa, incapaz de prestarle atención a otra mujer, aunque esta hubiese sido tu primera novia».

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí? -preguntó ella, apartando la mirada y recorriendo con ella la biblioteca

-Te traje yo después de que te desmayases

-¿Me desmayé? -se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de una mano y gimió-. ¿Frente a toda esa gente?

-Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer -dijo él, renqueando hasta la vitrina y sacando una botella de coñac le Courvoisier y dos copas de brandy-.

Reika se quedó muda al no tener a quién atacar -sirvió dos generosas medidas del licor y le ofreció una te ayudará a recuperarte.

-No sé -dijo ella, dudosa-. No he comido nada hoy.

-Me preguntaba qué te habría hecho desmayarte.-No he tenido demasiado apetito desde el accidente.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que sucedió aquella noche?

-No sé qué más podría decir que no haya dicho ya -dijo ella. Se incorporó y apartó el cabello del rostro. Sentándose con cuidado en la silla más cercana, él se bebió la mitad del contenido de su copa y sintió que el calor del brandy le calmaba un poco el dolor.

-Podrías empezar por decirme lo que sucedió de verdad.

Los ojos de ella se velaron escondiendo su expresión.-¿Qué te hace pensar que hay más que contar?

-Tú y yo estuvimos una vez tan cercanos que aprendimos a leernos el pensamiento bastante bien. Siempre supe cuando intentabas esconderme algo y no me he olvidado de los signos de ello.

Ella hizo girar la bebida en su copa pero Darien notó que no la bebía. ¿Tendría miedo de que el alcohol le soltase la lengua, haciendo que se le escapase algo que no quería decir?

-De eso hace mucho tiempo, Darien. Éramos unos críos. La gente crece y cambia.

-No -dijo él, con voz inexpresiva-. Lo que pasa es que aprendemos a disimular mejor. Pero aunque puede que hayas engañado a todos los demás, hasta a la policía, nunca me has engañado a mí. Aquí hay gato encerrado y tú lo sabes. Te ruego que, por los viejos tiempos, me digas lo que es.

Durante un segundo ella lo miró directo a los ojos y él creyó que ella confesaría, pero luego se abrió la puerta y apareció Makoto.

-Supongo que necesitarás esto, Darien -le dijo blandiendo el bastón-. Y me preguntaba si Serena no se sentiría lo bastante bien como para que alguno de los chóferes la lleve a su casa, antes de que los coches se llenen con la otra gente.

-¿No podemos esperar cinco minutos? -dijo Darien, sin dejar ver cuánto le había molestado la interrupción.

-No -dijo Serena, apartando la manta para levantarse del sofá-. Si hay algún coche disponible, se lo agradecería, señor Hino. Estoy más que lista para marcharme.

Frustrado, Darien la observó marcharse. A menos que recurriese a la fuerza física, no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Por ahora. Pero se ocuparía de que hubiese alguna otra oportunidad. Y cuando ello sucediese, se aseguraría de que ella no se le escapase antes de explicarle las circunstancias que lo habían liberado finalmente del infierno en que se había convertido su matrimonio.


	3. 2 Removiendo Recuerdos

Recuerdo: Esta historia es solo una adaptación de la escritora Catherine Spencer, Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen…

Nota: Mil Disculpas por repetir los Capitulos soy nueva en esto.

**Una pasión secreta**

Cap. 2

Removiendo Recuerdos

NUNCA has logrado engañarme», había dicho él, pero estaba totalmente equivocado. Lo había engañado sobre algo mucho más crucial que los hechos que llevaron a la muerte de Rei.

A Serena se le daba muy bien guardar secretos, incluso aquellos que habían marcado un antes y un después en su vida. Así que guardar este último secreto sería fácil, siempre que consiguiese que él no la hiciese bajar la guardia. Y la única forma de lograrlo era evitándolo. Porque, en su caso, el dicho: «Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente», nunca había funcionado con Darien Chiva. Justamente lo contrario.

A pesar de los kilómetros y los años que los habían separado, nunca había podido olvidarlo. Lejos de ello. La distancia había aumentado su encanto y verlo otra vez no había cambiado eso en absoluto. Seguía habiendo magia. Parecía mayor, por supuesto, ¿acaso no lo estaban todos? Pero los años le sentaban bien. El joven atractivo se había convertido en un hombre apuesto. Más ancho de hombros, con un pecho más fuerte, tenía una figura estupenda, especialmente vestido de uniforme. Bastaba con mirarlo para darse cuenta de que había tenido su cuota de sufrimiento y que este lo había fortalecido. Se notaba en su actitud, en su porte, lleno de autoridad. Aquel no era un hombre que temiese a la verdad o se derrumbase ante la adversidad.

En ese aspecto, pensó Serena al circular por los pasillos llenos de alumnos de Eastridge Academy el lunes siguiente, no era tan diferente del chico que le había robado el corazón hacía muchos años en aquella misma escuela. Con dieciocho años, él ya tenía el tipo de valentía que era la verdadera impronta de un hombre. Sin embargo, Serena no se imaginaba diciéndole lo de Rei. El orgullo masculino era un fenómeno extraño. Para un hombre no era lo mismo subirse a un bombardero que enfrentarse a la traición más grande por parte de su esposa, en particular si se daba cuenta de que era el último en enterarse de ello.

La secretaria la llamó cuando pasaba por la secretaría de camino a la sala de profesores

-Buenos días, Serena. Te acaba de llamar un hombre por teléfono.

-¿Ha dejado mensaje?

-No, dijo que trataría de ponerse en contacto contigo más tarde.

-¿No dejó ni siquiera el nombre?

-No -dijo la secretaria, lanzándole una miradita significativa-.

Pero, ¡qué voz! Grave y profunda, como si necesitase aclararse la garganta. ¿Te suena? - Una premonición le hizo a Serena un nudo en el estómago, pero se negó a prestarle atención. Había muchas voces graves y profundas. Era mera coincidencia que la de Darien fuese también así.

-Probablemente era algún padre para quejarse de que mando demasiados deberes. Si llega a volver a llamar, por favor pídele un número de teléfono donde se lo pueda localizar. Estaré ocupada con alumnos todo el día.

-De acuerdo. Ah, y algo más -dijo la secretaria, señalando una puerta cerrada hacia su izquierda con una cabezadita-. El señor Furuhata quiere verte en su oficina antes de que comiencen las clases.

¡Genial! ¡Una sesión privada con el director de la escuela, que, por cierto, resultaba también ser el marido de su hermana y decididamente no una de sus personas más queridas! No era una forma muy halagüeña de comenzar el día.

-¿Querías verme, Andrew? – Andrew Furuhata levantó la vista de la carta que leía con expresión irritada al ver interrumpida «una cuestión administrativa muy importante».

-Esta no es una reunión familiar, señorita Tsukino. Si insiste en no respetar el protocolo profesional, al menos cierre la puerta antes de abrir la boca.

-También te deseo los buenos días a ti -respondió ella, y se sentó sin esperar que él se lo indicase-.

¿Qué pasa, señor Furuhata?-

Mina me ha dicho que lograste que te invitasen al funeral en casa de los Hino el sábado.

-Prefiero decir que me empujaron a ello, y tu esposa fue una de las personas que lo hicieron.

Él se reclinó en su silla y le clavó la mirada azul pálido que utilizaba para intimidar a sus alumnos.

-Sea como fuere, permítame recordarte lo que dije cuando se inició todo el jaleo con Rei Chiva. Nuestra escuela está orgullosa de la buena reputación que tiene y no toleraré que la manches con un escándalo. Bastante malo resulta ya que al mes de comenzar a trabajar aquí tu nombre apareciese en todos los titulares de los periódicos de un kilómetro a la redonda sin necesidad de que vuelva a haber problemas ahora que comenzaba a calmarse el tema. Te hice un favor cuando conseguí convencer al Comité de Dirección de la escuela de que te diese un puesto, porque...

-La verdad -lo interrumpió Serena- es que soy yo la que te hizo un favor, Andrew al aceptar el puesto en el último momento cuando mi predecesora se tomó la baja de maternidad antes de tiempo.

Andrew se puso rojo de rabia. Los subordinados no interrumpían al director de la escuela, y menos aún, cuestionaban la certeza de sus palabras. -¡Llegaste a la ciudad sin trabajo!

-Vine a casa a tomarme unas bien merecidas vacaciones, que interrumpí para echarte una mano -lanzó una significativa mirada al reloj de la pared-. ¿Algo más o puedo ir a cumplir con mi trabajo? Tengo que dar una clase de Arte a los mayores en diez minutos.

-Mientras me hayas comprendido... -dijo Andrew, todavía enfadado.

-Nunca me ha costado comprenderte, Andrew-dijo ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta-. A la que no puedo entender es a mi hermana. Jamás he podido imaginarme el motivo por el que se casó contigo. En cuanto dijo las palabras, Serena se arrepintió de haberlas dicho.

Cuando era joven tenía fama de alocada, pero le gustaba pensar que había madurado y se había convertido en una persona mejor. Aquel comportamiento ya no resultaba normal en ella. Pero desde que había llegado a la ciudad, nada había resultado normal, comenzando por el día en que se encontró con Rei Hino Chiva en la plaza del Ayuntamiento.

_-¡Serena! -había gritado Rei, corriendo a abrazarla como si el lapso de casi diez años nunca hubiese roto su amistad-. ¡Es maravilloso volverte a ver! ¡Ha sido como un cementerio vivir aquí, pero ahora que estás de vuelta, es como en los viejos tiempos! _

La cruel ironía de sus palabras la había atormentado durante las largas noches de insomnio desde el accidente, pero gracias a que Andrew la había contratado, el trabajo le impedía sumergirse en una inútil culpabilidad. Lo menos que podía hacer era pedirle disculpas a su cuñado más tarde. Tenía el horario completo ese día, lo que la hizo olvidarse de lo que había sucedido por la mañana y también de Andrew y de la llamada del hombre que no había dejado mensaje.

Eran después de las cinco de la tarde y el edificio se hallaba casi desierto, excepto por el personal de limpieza. Cuando oyó abrirse la puerta estaba tan segura de que era el portero que ni siquiera levantó la vista de los deberes que metía en el maletín para corregir por la noche.

-Enseguida me voy y no molesto más -dijo, sin darse cuenta de que la puerta se cerraba, lo cual tendría que haberla alertado de que era alguien más.

-No hay prisa. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo -fue la respuesta que dio la voz grave de Darien, que tan bien había descrito la secretaria del colegio.

La pila de papeles que Serena sujetaba se le escurrió de entre los dedos y se le cayó al suelo. Ruborizada, se puso de rodillas para recogerlos.

-No sabía que los profesores trabajasen hasta tan tarde -dijo Darien, y el bastón golpeó suavemente el suelo mientras se acercaba-. Deja que te ayude con eso.

-¡No, gracias! -exclamó ella y, al oír el pánico en su voz, inspiró para calmarse yprosiguió-: No tendrías que estar aquí. Si se llega a enterar Andrew Furuhata...

-No se enterará. Se marchaba cuando yo llegué. Estamos solos, Serena. Nadie nos molestará. Los de la limpieza están en el gimnasio y no llegarán a esta parte del edificio hasta dentro de una hora -alargó la mano y le cubrió la suya-. Te tiembla la mano. ¿Vas a desmayarte otra vez?

-¡Desde luego que no! -dijo ella retirándola antes de que él se diese cuenta de cuánto la alteraba su contacto y le despertaba recuerdos que era mejor olvidar-. No me gusta que la gente aparezca sigilosamente y me tome por sorpresa, eso es todo.

-Yo diría que no me resulta demasiado fácil ir sigilosamente -dijo él, tocándose con el bastón la pierna herida-, y no pretendo tomarte por sorpresa, sino que me desinformación, cielo mío.

«Cielo mío»... así la llamaba cuando estaban enamorados, cuando habían hecho el amor. Y oírselo decir nuevamente, después de tantos años, le devolvió recuerdos que la hicieron estremecerse. A finales de agosto del verano en que ella había cumplido diecisiete años; semanas antes de que ella comenzase la universidad a doscientos cincuenta kilómetros de distancia... las gaviotas contra un cielo azul, el murmullo de las olas, el sol en su piel y Darien deslizándosele dentro. «Te echo tanto de menos cuando estamos separados», le dijo él. «Siempre te amaré». Pero no lo había hecho.

Trece meses más tarde ella había ido a estudiar Arte en Francia durante ocho semanas. Cuando volvió, se enteró por Rei de que en su ausencia él había estado saliendo con una compañera de la facultad. La noticia la había destrozado, aunque, en realidad, había habido suficientes señales de que tenían problemas. Las llamadas telefónicas de Darien se habían espaciado y no había ido a buscarla al aeropuerto, como había prometido. Ni siquiera apareció para el día de Acción de Gracias. Y, finalmente, cuando no pudo evitarla en navidades, le había restregado a su nueva novia en las narices sin contemplaciones.

_«Darien Chiva es un desgraciado» , le había dicho Rei, dulce y comprensiva. «Y tú eres demasiado inteligente para permitir que ese imbécil te rompa el corazón. ¡Olvídalo! Hay muchos hombres__mejores en el mundo»._

Pero ella no quería a nadie más. En cuanto a olvidarlo, no había sido fácil. Acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada. De aquello hacía casi diez años.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto el sábado -dijo ahora, metiendo los papeles de forma desordenada en el maletín-. Ya te he dicho todo lo que había que saber.

-De acuerdo -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Entonces, no te volveré a preguntar.

-Me alegro de que me creas finalmente -dijo ella, sintiendo una oleada de alivio.

-Por supuesto -dijo él-. No eres del tipo de persona que me mentiría en algo tan importante como esto, ¿no?

Su anterior alivio se debilitó por la culpabilidad y la desconfianza.-Entonces, ¿para qué has venido?

-Principalmente para averiguar si me has perdonado por causarte tantos problemas el sábado. Si hubiese sabido que Reika te atacaría de aquella forma...

-¿Cómo podías saber que ella se lo tomaría tan mal? Considérate perdonado.

-Muchas mujeres no serían tan comprensivas -dijo él, con cierta timidez-. Pero tú nunca has sido como las demás mujeres.

Al oírlo, Serena sintió una desconfianza todavía mayor. ¿Darien Chiva tímido? ¡Estaba tramando algo!-¿Y? -le preguntó-. Has dicho que has venido principalmente a ver si te había perdonado. ¿Y la otra razón?

Él intentó parecer avergonzado. Si hubiese podido, se habría ruborizado.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que me dio nostalgia? Cuando me enteré de que trabajabas aquí, no me pude resistir a venir -se apoyó contra uno de los armarios y esbozó una sonrisa que a ella le derritió el corazón-. Aquí fue donde nos conocimos, Serena. Nos enamoramos aquí. Te besé por primera vez junto a los armarios que hay fuera de esta clase. Tenías una mancha de pintura azul en la punta de la nariz.

-Me sorprende que te acuerdes de ello -dijo ella, sintiendo una oleada de calor que fundió su desconfianza.

-Me acuerdo de todo lo referente a aquella época. Nada de lo que he conocido desde entonces puede compararse a ello.

Muy a pesar suyo, Serena deseó creerlo. Parecía tan sincero que le daba que pensar. ¿Estaría tendiéndole una trampa o sería que ella veía trampa donde no la había? Decidió que mejor sería tener cautela.

-Tengo que irme -dijo, indicando el maletín rebosante de deberes para mucho trabajo esta noche.

-Yo también. Todavía estoy ordenando las cosas de Rei y decidiendo qué hacer con ellas, y la casa. No necesito todo ese espacio.

Mirándolo renquear hacia la puerta, ella sintió un poco de pena que él aceptase tan fácilmente el rechazo. ¿Y qué si su sonrisa le hacía temblar las rodillas? Ya no eran unos adolescentes. El primer amor no sobrevivía un invierno de ocho años de abandono para luego florecer nuevamente en cuanto apuntaba la primavera. Sin embargo, verlo aparecer tan inesperadamente la había turbado tanto como cuando lo vio en el funeral. Le removía demasiados sentimientos enterrados. Su voz, la curva de su boca, la pasión latente en su directa mirada azul la hacían ansiar cosas que no debería desear y que decididamente no podía tener.

Esperó que él se hubiese ido antes de ponerse el abrigo en la sala de profesores. El cielo había estado despejado al ir a trabajar por la mañana y había disfrutado la caminata de dos kilómetros desde la casita de invitados en el jardín de la residencia de sus padres hasta la escuela. Pero se había nublado y ahora caía una lluvia helada. Traicionero hielo negro cubría la rampa para salir de la escuela. Se habría caído dos veces de no ser por la barandilla de hierro que corría paralela a la senda. Pero el verdadero problema comenzó cuando llegó a la escurridiza acera y le resultó imposible andar en ella sin el calzado adecuado. No tuvo otro remedio que comenzar a andar por la nieve apilada junto al camino por la máquina quita-nieve. ¡Lo único que le faltaba! ¡Bastante mal había comenzado ya el día, que había ido empeorando hasta llegar a aquello!

Exasperada, se despachó a gusto lanzando una serie de improperios que resonaron en la calle desierta. Excepto que la calle no estaba tan desierta como ella había creído. Un coche deportivo color negro con la ventanilla del pasajero bajada se le acercó lentamente y se detuvo junto a ella.

-En mi época, los profesores no sabían semejante lenguaje -anunció la voz de Darien afablemente-. Ahora que lo pienso, me parece que yo tampoco lo sabía.

-¿Me estabas acechando? -le gritó ella, dándose cuenta con rabia de que estaba de lo más ridícula metida hasta los tobillos en la nieve.

-En absoluto. Me he detenido para ofrecerme a llevarte.

-No gracias, prefiero andar.

-¡Señorita Tsukino, si insiste en usar zapatos de verano durante el invierno, se va a romper la crisma de un golpe! Venga, no seas obcecada y súbete al coche. Yo mismo te abriría la puerta, pero me cuesta trabajo moverme en estas condiciones.

Ella se debatió entre hacerlo y decirle lo que podía hacer con su oferta, pero sus pies helados prevalecieron sobre su orgullo.

-¡Mejor que hayas decidido no hacerte el caballero! -masculló, abriendo la puerta de golpe para subirse al coche, que tenia una agradable calefacción-. ¡Quizá sintiese la tentación de hacerte una zancadilla!

-¿Ves? -comentó él, acelerando suavemente-, por eso es que la gente que no te conoce tan bien como yo habla de la forma en que lo hace. Dicen que has vuelto y que has traído una bolsa llena de problemas contigo. ¿Es verdad?

-¿A mí me lo preguntas? Estoy segura de que su versión será mucho más interesante que la mía.

-Por cierto... ¿dónde has estado todos estos años?

-En la universidad en la Costa Oeste y luego en el Caribe.

-¿Haciendo qué? -le preguntó él, divertido.

-¡Pues, si crees que fue tejiendo sombreros con hojas de palma o cantando rancheras con un grupo de mariachis, estás totalmente equivocado!

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pensando, Serena. Y no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué te retuvo en el Caribe todo este tiempo?

-Lo mismo que me mantiene ocupada aquí. La enseñanza. Con la diferencia que los chicos de allá tenían tan poco que enseñarles era un placer.

-Tiene mérito por tu parte. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste?

-Dos años en México. Y dos años en la isla de Santa Lucía después.

-¿Y por qué allí?

-Necesitaban profesores tanto como yo necesitaba marcharme de aquí

-¿Qué? -exclamó él, con risa tiñéndole la voz-. ¿Nunca ansiaste establecerte en la pintoresca Eastridge Bay, seguir los pasos de tu hermana y casarte con un hombre decente y sólido, de buena familia?

«¡Una vez lo deseé, pero tú elegiste ponerle la alianza al dedo de Rei en vez de al mío!

-No todas las mujeres creen que el matrimonio es el único medio de lograr la felicidad. Algunas la encontramos en una carrera profesional.

-Pero no todos huyen a una isla tropical a encontrarla.

-Intentaba escaparme de los inviernos del norte. Pero esta ciudad es mi pueblo y me gustó volver a ella, hasta que todo comenzó a salir mal -había comenzado a nevar y se dio cuenta de que en vez de girar hacia su casa, seguían por el bulevar que llevaba fuera de la ciudad-. ¡Te has equivocado, Darien!

-Es verdad -dijo él, alegremente-. Y, ya que estamos, podríamos dar un paseo.

-No quiero ir a dar una vuelta -dijo ella enfáticamente-. Quiero ir a casa.

-Ya lo harás, cielo mío, cuando llegue el momento.

-¡Ahora mismo! -dijo ella agarrando el picaporte-. Detente inmediatamente, Darien Chiva. Y deja de llamarme así.

Él no se molestó en responderle. Lo único que se oyó fue el ruido del cierre de puertas centralizado que él accionó y el rumor de los neumáticos sobre el pavimento. Aturdida, Serena se volvió a mirarlo. El serio rostro masculino se veía iluminado por las luces del salpicadero.

-¿Me estás raptando? -le preguntó.

-No seas ridícula.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces?-Busco un sitio donde podamos tomar algo caliente. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarte por no llevarte a casita a dormir.

Sus palabras parecían inocuas, pero no había nada afable en su tono de voz. El hombre que la había hechizado con su sonrisa y sus recuerdos tiernos hacía menos de media hora, que se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa para evitarle una caminata en las calles heladas, se había convertido en un extraño frío y amenazador como la noche que los envolvía.

-Lo habías planeada desde el principio, ¿verdad? -dijo Serena, conteniendo con esfuerzo el miedo que comenzaba a invadirla. ¡Había aceptado que su antiguo amor la llevase en el coche, el héroe local que había vuelto de la batalla con heridas para demostrarlo, no un extraño sin rostro, por el amor de Dios! Era absurdo pensar que él resultase una amenaza-. Era lo que tenías intención de hacer desde que apareciste en mi clase.

-Sí -dijo él.-Pues, no era necesario que llegases a estos extremos. Habría accedido con gusto a tomar un café contigo en cualquier cafetería del pueblo.

-Demasiado arriesgado. Piensa en las habladurías si nos hubiesen visto juntos. ¡El viudo y la alocada mujer haciendo alarde de su relación! Es mejor encontrar algún sitio apartado donde nuestros conocidos no se dejarían ver ni muertos. Un sitio tan sórdido que ninguna mujer respetable desearía que la viesen en él.

¿Sórdido? ¿Por qué habría elegido aquella palabra? Aturdida, miró hacia adelante, nuevamente presa de aquella sensación de inquietud. La nieve había comenzado a hacerse más espesa y los cristales del coche estaban blancos a excepción de las medialunas que hacían los limpiaparabrisas. No podía ver nada del paisaje, ni por dónde pasaban ni adónde se dirigían.

Luego, a un lado, a unos cien metros, una luz de neón color naranja taladró la oscuridad. Se hizo más brillante a medida que se acercaban, hasta que se pudo leer claramente lo que ponía: La Taberna de Harlan. Cervezas-Comidas-Billares. La premonición de Serena se hizo realidad: ¡Había visto aquel cartel antes, y Darien lo sabía!

Él aparcó el coche en batería al lado de la puerta de entrada y apagó el motor. Inmediatamente el sonido sordo de la música country se oyó en la noche silenciosa, su ritmo compitiendo con el del corazón acelerado de Serena.

Darien se bajó del coche y, a pesar de que había dicho que no estaba en condiciones de actuar como un caballero, dio la vuelta al coche y abrió la puerta del pasajero. Cuando ella no hizo ningún movimiento para unirse a él, él se inclinó para desengancharle el cinturón de seguridad y tomarla del codo.-Ya hemos llegado, Serena -dijo con peligrosa suavidad-. Bájate. Deprisa, ¿quieres?

-Preferiría no hacerlo.

-Preferiría que sí. Y no te llevaré a casa hasta que lo hagas.

Era increíble cómo la furia que lo embargaba se hacía notar sin que él levantase la voz ni un ápice. Y lo más extraño era que una persona pudiese encontrarse respondiendo hipnóticamente a una orden que sabía que solo resultaría en desastre.

Como sonámbula, Serena se bajó del coche y pisó la nieve, sin darse cuenta del frío que hacía, ni de que caminaba junto a Darien y pasaba al lado de las camionetas oxidadas y coches destartalados hasta entrar en el edificio.-Pasa -le dijo él abriendo la puerta de madera llena de arañazos para que ella entrase al interior cargado de humo.

El sonido estridente de la música les dio la bienvenida. El olor a cerveza y perfume barato mezclado con sudor y tabaco asaltó sus sentidos.-¡Por favor, no me obligues a hacer esto! -rogó, volviéndose hacia Darien.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó él, mirándola con frialdad-. ¿No te guste el sitio?

-No, no me gusta -logró decir ella-. Me ofende que me lo preguntes.

-Pero te pareció bien la noche en que viniste aquí con Rei, la noche en que ella murió, ¿verdad? -dijo él-. Entonces, ¿por qué no te gusta ahora que estás conmigo?


	4. 3 Problemas por buscar respuestas

Recuerdo: Esta historia es solo una adaptación de la escritora Catherine Spencer, Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen…

**Disculpas: Estaba enferma y por eso no había subido mas capítulos, pero aquí esta... Disfrútenlo.**

**Una pasión secreta**

Capítulo 3

Problemas por buscar respuestas

Serena no respondió y se quedó junto a la puerta sin saber si salir corriendo o rendirse. Como Darien no tenía ni la más remota posibilidad de correr tras ella si decidía escaparse, la hizo dirigirse a un reservado del otro lado de la pista de baile.

-Agradable, ¿a que sí? -dijo, deslizándose junto a ella en la deslucida banqueta de vinilo, con lo que ella quedó atrapada entre él y la pared.

Ojalá no tuviese que pegar su boca a la oreja femenina para hacerse oír. No quería que el turbador perfume de su cabello lo hiciese olvidarse de que su objetivo era sacarle la verdad como fuese.

-¿Qué va a ser? -les preguntó un gigantón con brazos macizos cubiertos de tatuajes que salió de atrás de la barra y limpió la mesa con una sucia bayeta.

-Cerveza y nachos -dijo Darien, sin molestarse en preguntarle a ella.

-No me gusta ni la cerveza ni los nachos -dijo Serena altaneramente en cuanto el hombre se fue.

-¿No? -dijo Darien, buscando su cartera-. ¿Qué tomaste la última vez que estuviste aquí, champán y ostras frescas?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que he estado aquí antes?

-Por si no te acuerdas, he leído el informe de la policía.

Serena se apoyó contra la pared, vencida.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Darien? -le preguntó, levantando la voz por encima del ruido de la gramola-. ¿Qué pretendes?

-Quiero saber por qué mi mujer frecuentaba sitios como este mientras yo estaba en combate. Y si tú no me lo dices, encontraré alguien aquí que lo haga.

-Pierdes tu tiempo. Rei y yo estuvimos aquí solo una vez, y cuando me di cuenta del antro que era, insistí en que nos fuésemos.

Él paseó la mirada por la estancia. Al otro extremo de la pista de baile, una mujer mayor se había subido a una mesa y giraba lascivamente ante el aplauso de los parroquianos que se hallaban junto a la barra.

-¿Fue idea tuya venir aquí? -le preguntó a Serena, volviendo la mirada hacia ella.

-¡Desde luego que no! -soltó ella para añadir luego, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había revelado con su indignación -Aquella noche habíamos decidido salir a comer a un mesón en el campo. Cuando volvíamos, comenzó a nevar, peor todavía que esta noche, y buscamos un sitio para esperar que pasase la tormenta. ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil creerlo?

-Porque eso no explica por qué decidisteis retomar el camino antes de que mejorase el tiempo. Os habría bastado asomaros a la puerta para claros cuenta de que estaríais arriesgando vuestra vida al poneros tras el volante.

-Ya te lo he dicho. No nos gustó el ambiente. El gordo tatuado, volvió con las bebidas y deslizó una jarra de cerveza hacia Serena.

-¿Dónde está tu amiga? -le preguntó-. Los clientes la echan en falta. Esa sí que sabe divertirse.

-Ya sabe lo que se dice -terció Darien antes de que Serena pudiese hablar-. Tres es multitud.

-No creo que la morena esa te estropease la cita, tío. Hay más de uno aquí que estaría dispuesto a sacártela de entre las manos.

-Me parece que voy a vomitar -dijo Serena con un hilo de voz mientras el gordo se marcaba a buscar los nachos

-Eso suele suceder cuando una persona que ha mentido se ve confrontada con la verdad desnuda -dijo él, despiadado, bebiéndose la mitad de su cerveza-. Te apuesto que te sentirías mucho mejor si hubieses dicho la verdad en vez de inventarte la sarta de mentiras que has intentado que creyese.

-¡Te merecerías que lo hiciese! -exclamó ella, con sorprendente pasión-. Si te interesa tanto que te diga la verdad, ¿qué te parece esto? No sé qué es lo que te ha convertido en semejante matón, pero lo que sí sé es que no me gusta cómo eres ahora.

A él tampoco le gustaba. Atosigar a una mujer de aquella manera no era su estilo. Traumatizarla tanto que parecía igual de aturdida que una víctima civil atrapada en fuego cruzado lo llenaba de desprecio por sí mismo. No había vuelto a casa para proseguir con las prácticas inhumanas de la guerra, sino para buscar un poco de paz.

-Tú tampoco me atraes demasiado -dijo sin embargo, sin dejarse enternecer que ya no intentases más escabullirte cuando te encontrabas en un atolladero.

Serena agarró la jarra de cerveza y, por un momento, Darien pensó que se la tiraría en la cara, pero ella la dejó a un lado. -¡Me ofende que me digas eso! Acúsame de lo que quieras, pero de mentirosa, no. Nunca te he mentido en el pasado.

-¿Nunca, Serena? ¿Ni siquiera una vez? ¿Ni una mentira para evitarme sufrimientos?

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero finalmente se lo pensó mejor. Los ojos sele agrandaron, angustiados, y se le arrasaron en lágrimas. Darien deseó enjugárselas, tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que lo sentía, que no era su intención remover el pasado porque no importaba. Nada importaba. Quiso decirle que le podía perdonar lo que fuese con tal que ella lo liberase para poder vivir el presente y ser capaz de enfrentarse al futuro sin que la culpa le pesase como una losa. Y la profundidad de su deseo lo estremeció. Cerrando de golpe la puerta a ideas que no podía permitirse pensar, se acabó la cerveza de un trago.

-No sé a quién crees que proteges, Serena -le dijo-, pero para probarte que no soy totalmente cruel, te propongo un trato. En vez de atormentarte para que traiciones secretos que evidentemente consideras sagrados, te explicaré lo que creo que sucedió la noche en que murió Rei. Solo te pido que me digas con sinceridad si estoy equivocado o no. Si accedes, nunca más lo mencionaré después de esta noche.

Ella se humedeció los labios y mantuvo los ojos fijos en sus manos, pero Darien se dio cuenta de que titubeaba.

-Te doy un momento para que pienses en ello - ofreció. Se puso de pie y agarró el bastón-. Pero no tardes demasiado. Enseguida vuelvo.

El servicio de caballeros se encontraba al fondo de un pasillo oscuro. Un chico de no más de dieciocho años se tambaleó en la puerta con la mirada vacua y el rostro cerúleo.

-Oye, chico -le dijo Darien, agarrándolo antes de que se cayera de bruces en el suelo mugriento y llevándolo a la salida posterior del edificio-. ¿Qué te parece un poco de aire fresco?

Había dejado de nevar y en el límpido cielo brillaban las estrellas. En otras circunstancias, habría sido una noche magnífica. Apoyando al muchacho contra la pared, Darien le restregó la cara con un puñado de nieve. El pobrecillo boqueó y se estremeció, doblándose en dos. Al darse cuenta delo que estaba por suceder, Darien se apartó.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -le preguntó, cuando el chico acabó de vomitar.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eric, -respondió el muchacho, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Vives por aquí?-A una milla de aquí por esta calle.

-Venga, que te llevo -dijo Darien, pensando que tardaría cinco minutos en llevarlo a casa. Podía estar de vuelta antes de que Serena lo echase en falta. Y dormiría con la conciencia limpia aquella noche.

Si Serena no hubiese estado tan preocupada, habría visto al hombre antes. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que él se interesaba en ella, el tipo se le había sentado al lado y le había pasado por los hombros un brazo sudoroso.

-¿Buscas compañía, muñeca?

-No -dijo ella, apartándose al sentir el fétido aliento-. Estoy acompañada.

Él hizo la pantomima de mirar hacia un lado, al otro y bajo la mesa con exagerados gestos.-Pues, a mí no me lo parece -dijo, lanzando una risotada de borracho. Se levantó la camiseta para rascarse la barriga peluda-. Me da la impresión de que estás solita y que esperabas a que Sid viniese para que nos lo pasásemos bien.

Asqueada, ella se alejó todo lo que pudo de él, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por esconder su disgusto. Craso error. Los ojillos de cerdo de Sid se entrecerraron amenazadoramente. Se deslizó contra ella, apretándola con el muslo.-¿Qué te pasa, muñeca? ¿Te crees que eres demasiado para un chicarrón como yo?

-En absoluto -dijo ella, girando el rostro-. Estoy segura de que eres un hombre muy agradable.

-Será mejor que lo creas, nena -le agarró el mentón con la mano y la forzó a mirarlo. Acercó su cara a la de ella y se humedeció los labios. Le apoyó la otra mano sobre la rodilla y comenzó a subirle la falda-. Más te vale ser buenecita con Sid, si sabes lo que conviene.

¡Dios santo! ¿Dónde estaba Darien? La gramola comenzó a tocar a Patsy Cline cantando Crazy. ¡Qué apropiado! Incapaz de contenerse, Serena lanzó una carcajada histérica. Sid le apretó el muslo.

-Así me gusta, nena. Trátame bien y yo haré que te sientas como una reina.

-Baila conmigo -le dijo Serena, rogando que é no se diese cuenta de que estaba muerta de miedo y que lo hacía para salir del rincón en el que él la había confinado.

-¡Pues claro, muñeca! -sonrió él maliciosamente y con una fuerza terrible la levantó del asiento y la tomó en brazos, aplastándola contra su pecho-. Muévete un poco, nena -le dijo-, es aburrido bailar con un palo.

Si hubiese quedado en eso, quizá ella se habría librado más fácilmente, pero no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que meterle la lengua en la oreja. Tan asqueada que le resultó imposible pensar en las consecuencias, Serena reaccionó levantando la rodilla y golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas en los testículos mientras le arañaba la cara. Él rugió como un oso herido y levantando la mano le arreó un golpe en la cabeza. Serena sintió que todo le daba vueltas y, mareada, vio cómo se acercaba nuevamente el puño que la golpeó en la mejilla, causándole un terrible dolor. Se cayó al mugriento suelo y sintió en la boca el sabor de la sangre, pero él la agarró del pelo y le dio un tirón feroz que la hizo incorporarse nuevamente. De repente Sid retrocedió al recibir un golpe por detrás.

Darien, con el rostro descompuesto de furia y los ojos relampagueantes, apareció en escena. Una mujer lanzó un alarido, alguien más, un juramento. Sin necesidad de mayor excusa para comenzar una riña, la mitad de los hombres de la estancia se unieron a la escaramuza, repartiendo puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, aunque se cuidaron bien de atacar a Darien, quien, blandiendo el bastón, parecía dispuesto a romperle el cráneo al primero que se cruzase en su camino. Sorteando a la gente que se golpeaba indiscriminadamente, Darien alargó el brazo y tomó a Serena de la cintura, apretándola contra él.

Hasta aquel momento, ella había estado tan concentrada en defenderse que no había tenido tiempo para dejarse llevar por el terror que la embargaba, pero se derrumbó al sentir el contacto masculino, su limpio y fresco perfume, y la sólida seguridad de su cuerpo protegiéndola.

-¡Creía que iba a matarme! -sollozó, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello masculino.

Darien le acarició el cabello, musitó su nombre y a Serena le pareció maravilloso sentirlo como antes, con la misma ternura. A pesar del caos y del alboroto a su alrededor, él había creado un pequeño refugio de seguridad que ella no quería abandonar nunca.

-Salgamos de aquí mientras podamos -dijo él, más práctico-. Las cosas empeorarán antes de que acabe la noche. Sin embargo, cuando estaban llegando a la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe y media docena de policías irrumpieron en el local, impidiéndoles salir.

-Quieto todo el mundo. Nadie se mueve de aquí hasta que yo lo diga -dijo el oficial que llevaba el mando. A pesar de su estado, Serena lo reconoció: era uno de los primeros policías en llegar a la escena del accidente la noche en que había muerto Rei. Él también la reconoció, lo cual no era extraño, dada la cantidad de publicidad que había recibido el accidente en las noticias locales. -¡Usted otra vez! -dijo, exasperado mientras sus colegas intentaban restaurar el orden-. Oiga, señorita, ¿cuánto le costará aprender que tiene que mantenerse alejada de sitios como este?

-Será mejor que deje las preguntas para otro momento -dijo Darien-. La señorita necesita un doctor inmediatamente. El policía la miró de arriba abajo.

-Mientras pueda andar por sus propios medios, tendrá que esperar –decidió finalmente-. Tendrán que venir conmigo, al igual que todos los gamberros que hay en el local.

-¡Pero si yo fui quien lo llamó, so imbécil! -espetó Darien-. Si quiere acosar a alguien, hágalo al camarero, que sirve alcohol a jóvenes menores de edad. 0 al bestia ese de allí, al que le sangra la nariz, que se divierte pegándole a mujeres que ni le llegan al hombro. Presentaremos cargos en contra de él, por si le interesa saberlo, pero lo haremos mañana.

-Lo hará ahora y, de paso, será mejor que se controle -le advirtió el fastidiado estoy ya.

-No pasa nada, Darien -dijo Serena al darse cuenta de lo enfadado que se encontraba él-. No me importa ir a la comisaría a hacer una declaración. No he hecho nada malo.

-Eso es lo que dicen todos -dijo el policía.

-Lo único que tengo que hacer es llamar por teléfono a mi abogado para que posponga todo hasta mañana -dijo Darien, tocándole levemente la mejilla a Serena, que tenía un ojo entrecerrado por la hinchazón-. Bastante has pasado ya por hoy.

-Prefiero quitármelo de encima ya, si no te importa -dijo ella, decidida a no dejarse ablandar. A punto había estado de olvidar el terrible precio que había pagado por amar a Darien en el pasado.

-Espera aquí, entonces, mientras recojo tu abrigo, y nos vamos -le dirigió una mirada al oficial de policía-. ¿Está bien si vamos en mi coche o va usted a insistir en que nos lleve el camión celular?

-¿Cuánto ha bebido?

-Media cerveza.-De acuerdo. Llévese su propio coche. Pero por si cree que puede engañarme, iré tras usted.

Eran más de las diez cuando acabaron de firmar sus declaraciones en la comisaría y pasar por el Hospital Eastridge Bay para que revisasen a Serna en urgencias. Y casi las diez y media cuando llegaron a la casita de invitados. Para entonces, a Serena se le habían calmado un poco los dolores de su cara y de cabeza gracias a lo que le había recetado el médico de guardia.

Vamos -dijo Darien, apagando el motor y abriendo la puerta de su lado-. Será mejor que entremos para que te meta en la cama.

-Me las puedo arreglar sola -le informó, sintiendo como si tuviese la boca llena de algodón.

-Estás tan dopada que dudo que puedas siquiera mantenerte en pie sola, cariño-río él

-¿De veras? -dijo ella, decidida a demostrarle lo contrario, pero efectivamente, cuando intentó salir del coche, sintió que tenía las piernas como de gelatina. Darien la ayudó a incorporarse.

-¿Dónde tienes las llaves? -le preguntó, llevándola hasta el porche y apoyándola contra la barandilla.

-En el maletín.

Pronto él volvió con el maletín y las llaves, abrió y la ayudó a entrar. Cerró con el pie la puerta y esperó que ella diese al interruptor. Los dos apliques de las paredes llenaron el vestíbulo de suave luz. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de entrar en casa, nunca tan dispuesta a meterse en la gran cama con su edredón de plumas y dormirse.

-Ya te puedes ir -le dijo

.-Por supuesto, Serena. En cuanto estés lista para dormir. - La hizo entrar al salón y la dejó caer en el sofá frente a la chimenea.-Quédate aquí. Enseguida vuelvo.

Como desde muy lejos, lo oyó moverse por la casa. La caldera rugió en el sótano y el agua corrió en la cocina cada vez más lejanos...

_-No puede dejarla sola esta noche -le había advertido el médico de tiene" que despertarla cada dos horas y si no responde, traerla aquí corriendo. Las radiografías no muestran ninguna fractura, pero no quiero descartar una contusión. Ha tenido suerte de no estar peor de lo que__está._

Un cómodo sillón con apoya pies se encontraba junto a la ventana de la elegante y amplia habitación. Darien los movió sobre sus ruedecillas hasta llevarlos junto a la cama de Serena y se sentó. Con una mueca de dolor, puso la pierna en alto. Llevar a una mujer de aquí para allá, aunque fuese un peso pluma, como Serena, no estaba incluido en el programa de rehabilitación, y lo estaba pagando caro. Por otro lado, tendría que estar agradecido. De no ser por su herida, estaría detrás de rejas en aquel momento.

Su limitación física y no la prudencia había sido lo que le había impedido satisfacer el deseo de matar al bestia que la había atacado. Lo que más le costaba era olvidar que había sido por su culpa que ella estuviera en el suelo cuando volvió a entrar a la taberna. No era aquella la forma en que se suponía que acabase la noche, sin lograr que ella diese respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas que él tenía. Además, se encontraba apoca distancia de verse envuelto en la red de sentimientos que le suscitaba Serena Tsukino. Pero no quería quererla. Como pareja, hacía mucho que habían acabado. Pero al verla respirar, al ver el suave movimiento de sus pequeños pechos y recordar la sensación bajo sus dedos al desvestirla hacía unos minutos, sintió un ansia incontrolable. Y demasiados recuerdos.

Ella siempre había tenido la piel como de crema, siempre había sido así de esbelta. Podía rodearle la cintura con sus manos. Siempre había olido como un prado en verano, incluso cuando, como aquella noche, se había pasado el día enseñando y luego la habían arrastrado por un suelo mugriento. Pero ya no eran los mismos. Los separaban demasiados años y demasiados errores. Era una locura desear acostarse a su lado y protegerla con un abrazo hasta que amaneciese un día mejor.

Ella se movió y gimió suavemente, haciendo que él se incorporase de golpe. Apoyó la pierna herida con sumo cuidado en el suelo y se inclinó hacia ella. Le alisó el cabello Rubio y sedoso, apartándoselo del rostro y volvió a hacer una mueca al ver el moretón que tenía en un costado de la cara.

-¿Serena? - Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió sin verlo realmente. Así sonreía cuando acababan de hacer el amor.

-Hola -le dijo, confusa.

Se volvió a dormir con la sonrisa en los labios .¡Ojalá él pudiese haber hecho lo mismo con igual facilidad! Pero la puerta se había abierto un resquicio, lo suficiente para que las preguntas que él había reprimido durante tanto tiempo volviesen a aparecer. ¿Qué fue lo que cambió las cosas entre nosotros, Serna? ¿Era el francés que me reemplazó un amante mejor? ¿Te prometió más que yo? ¿Por eso cortaste de manera tan drástica conmigo? ¿0 éramos los dos demasiado jóvenes como para darnos cuenta de lo frágil que es el amor y no supimos cuidarlo correctamente?»


	5. 4 Un pequeño escandalo

Recuerdo: Esta historia es solo una adaptación de la escritora Catherine Spencer, Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen…

**Una pasión secreta**

Capítulo 4

Un pequeño escandalo

Serena se debatió en sueños. No quería despertarse y dejar de oír una voz, la voz de Darien, profunda y ronca, murmurando palabras tiernas mientras las manos masculinas se movían por sus piernas, sus brazos, sus hombros... calmándola...sanándola... cautivándola. Pero la luz fría y blanca que procedía del exterior, signo seguro de que seguía nevando, le penetraba los párpados, indicándole que ya era la mañana y que ya hacía rato que- se tendría que haber levantado. Pero... los días de clase se levantaba a las seis y media, horas antes de que amaneciese. Y.. ¿por qué había aroma a café recién hecho en el aire? Intrigada por el esfuerzo que le costó darse la vuelta, miró el reloj que había sobre la mesilla. ¿Las nueve cuarenta y cinco? ¡Imposible! Las clases comenzaban a las ocho y media. La política de la Academia era que los profesores llegasen como muy tarde a las ocho y las sanciones que Andrew Furuhata imponía a los profesores que perdían las primeras horas de clase bastaban para que nadie faltase.

Preguntándose por qué el más ligero movimiento que hacía le causaba dolor en la cara, por qué se sentía como si un camión la hubiese atropellado, por qué el despertador no había sonado a su hora, volvió a mirar el reloj y, al darse cuenta de que ya eran las nueve cuarenta y seis, abrió la cama con la idea de levantarse a la carrera para ir al cuarto de baño y darse una rápida ducha muy caliente para despejarse. Pero, cuando intentó incorporarse la acometió un dolor tan fuerte que se volvió a echar hacia atrás con un gemido ahogado. Le dolía todo. Todo. Desde la punta del pelo hasta las uñas de los pies. Incluso le dolían los dientes. Y, mientras luchaba por controlar los dolores que tenía por todo el cuerpo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron con tal brutalidad que se quedó sin aliento.

Se tocó la cara suavemente. Tenía la mejilla izquierda tan hinchada que sentía la piel lisa y tensa como si estuviese demasiado estirada. Se puso de pie y, tambaleándose, se dirigió a la cómoda. Cuando se miró al espejo, casi se desmayó. Apenas pudo reconocerse, de lo hinchada y amoratada que se encontraba, con un ojo inyectado en sangre. En aquel momento, el ligero chirriar de ruedas aproximándose por el pasillo le llamó la atención. Segundos más tarde, Darien apareció empujando el carrito de bronce con el desayuno. Se encontraba descalzo, con la camisa azul abierta sobre los pantalones, el cabello todavía húmedo por la ducha y recién afeitado. Cómodo y perfecto. En una palabra, ¡la antítesis de cómo se sentía ella, sucia y desaliñada!

-Ah, no, eso sí que no -la recriminó, dejando el carrito a un lado para apartarla del espejo-. Métete en la cama ahora mismo. Es una orden. Si no hubiese estado en bragas y sujetador, lo cual era casi como estar desnuda, le habría dicho que ella no aceptaba órdenes de nadie, aunque fuese un militar de alto rango. Pero al ver el interés con que él la miraba, se metió corriendo en la cama.

-¿Quién me ha dejado así? -preguntó con desconfianza, tapándose con la sábana hasta el mentón.

-¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas la taberna, ni el tipo que...?

-¡No, eso no! -lo interrumpió ella-. Por supuesto que recuerdo eso. Me refiero a cómo es que llegué a esta cama casi sin ropa.

-Yo te la quité.

-¡Dios santo! ¿Cuándo

-Cuando te desmayaste -dijo él, llevando el carrito junto a la cama. Le sirvió un zumo de naranja y se lo alargó-. Pero no te preocupes, no miré nada, si eso es lo que te pone tan frenética. Y, si lo hubiese hecho, ¿qué? Ya te he visto más de una vez como Dios te trajo al mundo, aunque tengo que reconocer que estás un poco más rellenita que la ultima vez que te vi. Y creo que el relleno está en el sitio adecuado y en la medida que corresponde, si me permites añadir.

-Me da igual lo que pienses -dijo ella, conteniendo el cosquilleo de placer que le causaron sus palabras-. No quiero zumo, así que por favor, no insistas. Lo que sí quiero es una explicación de por qué estás todavía en mi casa.

-Primero el zumo y luego la conversación. Y, de paso, tómate esta pastilla -dijo, volviéndole a alargar el vaso y, además, una píldora blanca.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó ella, mirándola con desconfianza.

-No es un afrodisíaco, si eso es lo que esperabas. Es una medicina que te recetó el médico que te atendió anoche -luego, al darse cuenta de que ella parecía querer resistirse, añadió-: Por favor, no me des la vara, Serena, que no estoy de humor para ello. No eres la única que ha pasado una noche de perros. Puede que ese sillón sea cómodo para unas horas de lectura, pero no está diseñado para dormir en él.

-Yo no te pedí que hicieses de niñera.

-¡Mira que eres ingrata! -dijo él, irritado-. Anoche te salvaste por los pelos de que te hiriesen seriamente.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?

-Mía -dijo él-. ¡Y bastante imbécil me siento ya sin necesidad de que me lo refriegues por las narices!

-Perdona -dijo ella, avergonzada. No sabía lo que había sucedido exactamente, pero la furia y el horror reflejados en la cara de él cuando apareció a rescatarla se le habían quedado grabados. -Tienes razón

-Tómate la pastilla y el zumo, Serena, que se enfría el desayuno -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te agradezco la molestia que te has tomado -dijo ella al ver que en el carrito había huevos escalfados y tostadas además del zumo y el café-, pero no tengo tiempo para esto. Ya he faltado a las clases de la mañana. A Andrew Furuhata le dará un ataque.

-Y también faltarás a las de esta tarde. En realidad, tendrá que apañárselas sin ti por unos días, como le dejé claro cuando llamé a las escuela a primera hora. Y son las órdenes del médico, no mías -le tocó la mejilla lastimada suavemente con la punta del dedo-. Además, ya has visto el aspecto que tienes. ¿Te imaginas el revuelo que causarías si fueses a la escuela con un ojo amoratado y la mitad de la cara inflada como un balón?

Por supuesto, tenía razón. Aunque a los alumnos les diese igual, a Andrew sí que le importaría. No consentiría que uno de sus profesores tuviese ese aspecto y Serena no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a él.

-¿Me alcanzarías la bata, al menos? Está colgada detrás de la puerta del baño. Él hizo lo que le pedía, luego la ayudó a ponérsela para que estuviese más decente y le acomodó las almohadas. Si alguien lo viese diría que era un esposo devoto cuidando a su mujer enferma.

-Ya me va gustando más el tema -dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza cuando ella se tomó la pastilla con un trago de zumo y atacó los huevos-. Te sentirás mucho mejor con algo en el estómago. Estás un poco delgada, sabes. ¿Comes bien o eres de esas mujeres que solo se alimentan de tofu y apio?

-Como como una lima nueva -le dijo ella, disfrutando más de la comida de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer, aunque masticar le resultase molesto-. Y me pareció que habías dicho que me había rellenado donde corresponde.

-No me refería a esas partes, sino al resto.-Eso es lo que sucede cuando se vive en una isla tropical durante años -dijo ella, restándole importancia.

-¿Te faltaba de comer?

-No, pero llevaba una vida bastante activa. Natación, submarinismo, volley playa, tenis...

-¿Tenías muchos amigos, entonces? -le preguntó él, sirviendo las dos tazas de café antes de comenzar también a comer sus huevos.

-Bastantes. La colonia de compatriotas era bastante grande.

-¿Amigos varones?

-Algunos.

-¿Algún novio?

-Hace tiempo que eso a ti no te concierne.

-Es verdad -dijo él, poniéndose serio-.

Nunca ha habido mucha duda al respecto, ¿verdad? Ella sintió curiosidad por preguntarle por qué se había puesto tan serio, pero la prudencia le indicó que dejase el tema. No solo podía abrir viejas heridas, sino también desvelar secretos que nunca podría compartir con él.

-No tuve la suerte de encontrar a nadie que me hiciese desear abandonar la soltería por los placeres de la vida de casada -dijo, decidiendo mantenerse en territorio neutral.

-El matrimonio también tiene sus pegas. No es para todo el mundo.

«¡Pero para ti sí, Darien! Solo que no lo quisiste compartir conmigo. E incluso ahora, duele pensar lo fácilmente que me dejaste por otra».

Dejó el plato a un costado porque el apetito le había durado mucho menos que los recuerdos.

-Gracias por hacer el desayuno. Lamento no poder hacerle la justicia que se merece.

-De nada. ¿Más café antes de que me lleve el carrito? Ella negó y parpadeó, horrorizada al darse cuenta de que su amabilidad la enternecía al punto de hacerla llorar. Serían los medicamentos que la tenían alterada; hacía años que no lloraba por él.-¿Quieres algo más?

Rescribir la historia, pero para ello se necesitaría un milagro.

-Un baño -dijo ella, peinándose el cabello con los dedos y estremeciéndose de asco al sentir la mugre que tenía en el cuero cabelludo-. Quiero frotarme hasta que seme vaya toda la mugre de anoche.

-Es comprensible -se inclinó hacia ella, dispuesto a retirarle las mantas-. Te ayudo.

-¡De ninguna manera! -dijo ella, aferrándolas y sujetándolas contra el apañármelas perfectamente solita. Serena pensó que él iba a discutir con ella.

-De acuerdo -dijo él, después de un momento de indecisión-. Mientras dejes la puerta del cuarto de baño abierta...

-¡Ni lo sueñes! No vas a...

-Mira, Serena. Eso sí que no estoy dispuesto a discutir. 0 dejas la puerta abierta, o te quedas en la cama.

-¡De acuerdo! -capituló ella, porque estaba exhausta y quería volver a la cama cuanto antes-. Lo que sea con tal de no pelearnos

-¡Así me gusta! -dijo él, empujando el carrito hacia la puerta-. Y mientras tú te lavas, yo me pondré un delantalito mono y haré lo mismo con las cosas del desayuno. Llama si necesitas algo.

En cuanto él desapareció, ella salió de la cama, abrió un cajón y sacó ropa interior y un suave camisón de algodón y corrió al cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo de la bañera de hidromasaje y echó un generoso puñado de sales dentro. Mientras se llenaba, aprovechó para meterse en la ducha y lavarse la cabeza y quitarse lo más gordo. Luego puso el temporizador y se metió en la bañera de agua tan caliente que cuando saliese parecería una langosta, pero no le importaba. Con los chorros de agua masajeándole los doloridos músculos, se habría pasado horas metida en el agua. Pronto oyó la voz de Darien al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya has estado lo suficiente, Serena -dijo él, levantando la voz para que se lo oyese por encima del ruido del hidromasaje-. Ya es hora de que te vuelvas a meter en la cama.

-Vete -le dijo ella, irritada-. Saldré cuando esté lista, ni un segundo antes. Darien le movió el picaporte, como amenazándola con lo que podía suceder.-¡No te pases!

Como si se hubiese puesto de acuerdo con él, el temporizador detuvo la máquina con un « ¡Plin!» y los chorros se quedaron igual de silenciosos que el expectante mutismo del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Vale, de acuerdo! ¡Tú ganas esta vez! -dijo ella, lanzando un suspiro.

Pero en vez de regodearse en su victoria, él aceptó sin comentarios. Ella oyó sus pasos desparejos que se alejaban en dirección a la cocina. Sin perder un segundo, no fuera a ser que volviese, salió del agua, se secó rápidamente y se vistió de prisa. Hizo bien en no perder el tiempo. Acababa de abrocharse los botones del camisón cuando la puerta del dormitorio volvió a abrirse.

-Ya estoy casi lista -anunció, pasándose el peine-. Si me hubieses dado un minuto más en vez de ser tan impaciente, habría vuelto a la cama y no habrías tenido de qué quejarte.

El silencio que respondió a su comentario no presagiaba nada bueno. Y, en cuanto salió del cuarto de baño, se dio cuenta del motivo. Darien no era la única persona que la esperaba en el dormitorio.

Su madre y su hermana también se encontraban allí, y a juzgar por la expresión escandalizada del rostro de Mina, era evidente que había sacado sus propias conclusiones. Su mirada se dirigió de la vestimenta de Serena a la cama deshecha, del jersey de Darien en el suelo junto al sillón, hasta Darien.

-¿Has pasado la noche aquí? -le preguntó, indignada.

-No de la forma que tú imaginas -respondió él con calma.

-¿Y qué crees que me imagino, si se puede saber?

-Que por poco no nos has encontrado revolcándonos en la cama como un par de conejos enloquecidos.

Mina, poco acostumbrada a que se la confrontase directamente, lo miró horrorizada. Su expresión hizo que Serena lanzase una risita.

-¡Ya dejarás de reír, ya, cuando la noticia llegue a ciertos sitios!.-le dijo Mina, furibunda,

-Logré que Andrew no se enterase de ello a la hora del desayuno, pero estoy segura de que ya se lo habrán dicho, y si piensas que no te costará tu...

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Quieres, dejar de preocuparte por cosas irrelevantes y prestar atención a lo que verdaderamente importa? Honestamente, me siento agradecida. Cualquier tonto puede darse cuenta de que Serena necesitaba a alguien que la cuidase durante la noche y, como ninguno de nosotros sabía que estaba herida, me alegro de que él estuviese aquí para ocuparse de ello -acarició con cariño los moretones de Serena.-Lo siento, cariño. No supe lo que había sucedido hasta leer el periódico esta mañana.

-¿Salí en las noticias?

-¡Más que eso! -bufó Margaret, blandiendo el periódico. - No te bastó con salir en la primera página la semana pasada por algo que hizo que muriese la hija de una de las familias más importantes del pueblo. No, tuviste que repetir esta semana y además, con su marido, para recordarnos a todos lo mucho que te gusta llamar la atención. Nuevamente nos has humillado a todos con tu comportamiento intolerable. Lo que es yo, ya estoy harta. No pretendas que te vuelva a defender, Serena Tsukino. Esta vez, apáñatelas sola.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría en este momento... estar sola.

-Bueno, ¡que no se diga que no me doy por aludida cuando me sueltan una indirecta! -se fue Mina muy ofendida y cerró la puerta de entrada con un portazo para indicar su enfado.

-0 te vienes a casa a reponerte, Serena -dijo su madre, sin ceder-, o te mando a Molly para que te cuide. Pero me niego a dejarte sola hasta estar tranquila de que puedas valerte por ti misma nuevamente.

-Me alegra su actitud, señora Tsukino -dijo Darien, recogiendo su jersey-. Alguien tiene que hacer que su hija entre en razón. El médico que la atendió insistió en que había que tenerla en observación durante veinticuatro horas, pero es una paciente difícil, como imagino que usted ya sabe.

-Oh, sí -dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¡Si te contara! Pero veo que estás ansioso por irte.

-Tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas -dijo él.

-Claro que sí. ¡Qué recibimiento terrible has tenido, Darien! Pero gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Nos sentimos muy agradecidas, ¿verdad, Serena?

-Sí -dijo ella dócilmente, dispuesta a estar de acuerdo con cualquier cosa con tal de poder volver a meterse en la cama. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle nuevamente.

-Entonces, os dejo -dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa que le recordó a Serena tanto a los viejos tiempos que se le aflojaron las rodillas. -Intenta portarte bien, ¿vale?

-¡Qué hombre tan agradable! -observó su madre, estirando las sábanas. La llevó al a cama-. Cuando te sientas mejor, tendrás que decirme qué fue lo que te hizo salir con él anoche, y a ese antro, justamente, porque sabes bien, hijita, que Mina no está tan equivocada. No le ayuda nada a tu reputación que te vean frecuentando semejante establecimiento.

-Sí, mamá. Estoy segura de que tienes razón. No volverá a suceder. Incapaz de aguantar otro sermón, Serena cerró los ojos y no le resultó difícil volver a sumergirse en un mundo de sueños silencioso y pacífico.

Un par de veces, en las horas que siguieron, oyó a Molly rondando por la casa, pendiente de ella. Una vez, sintió que el ama de llaves la sujetaba para que tomase una bebida fresca y tragase otra píldora. Pero mayormente durmió mientras su cuerpo se curaba.

-¡Cómo has podido tener tan poco respeto! - se oyeron las voces que daba Reika Hino en medio vecindario. Sacudió el periódico local bajo las narices de Darien y pasó, deteniéndose en el medio del opulento vestíbulo-. Mi hija te adoraba, Darien. Eras su vida entera. Le rompería el corazón si supiese lo rápido que has comenzado a salir con alguien más, apenas una semana más tarde de su muerte -se disolvió en estridentes sollozos-. ¡Y justamente con esa mujer! ¡Ni te imaginas el daño que le has hecho a tu reputación!

Dado lo que sospechaba y lo poquito que se había enterado la noche anterior, hubiese deseado decirle que quien corría más riesgo de hacer daño a su reputación era Rei. Pero no le causaba placer hacerle daño.

-Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, Reika -se contentó con decirle-. Elmotivo por el que estuve con Serena Tsukino anoche era puramente comercial.

-¿En una taberna de baja estofa? -dijo ella despectivamente-. ¿Por qué clase de tonta me tomas?

Darien no podía culparla de que no lo creyese. La excusa era bastante débil. Se encogió de hombros.-Si optas por no creerme, poco puedo hacer.

-Podrías intentar comportante como un hombre que acaba de enviudar. Quizá ello hiciese que tus protestas resultasen más convincentes. Toda tu forma de comportante desde que volviste a casa está levantando comentarios, Darien. Has estado tan frío y distante que parecías cruel. No derramaste ni una sola lágrima en el cementerio. Desoíste mis expresos deseos y nos refregaste a Serena Tsukino por las narices en el funeral en casa -volvió a sacudir el periódico y lo miró, con los ojos hundidos-. Y ahora, a tres días del funeral, ¡sucede esto! ¿Qué quieres que pensemos?

-Que puede que la situación no sea tan sencilla como parece.

Reika dejó de llorar súbitamente y lo miró, inquieta.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Encontrar un poco de tranquilidad de espíritu.

-¿A costa de mi hija? ¡No te lo permitiré, Darien!

-No digas algo que yo no he dicho, Reika. Y no me amenaces.

-¿Amenazarte, yo? -su astuta expresión se trocó por una compungida- ¡Darien,

intento ayudarte!

-Concéntrate en ayudarte a ti misma -dijo él. -Cada uno de nosotros se enfrenta a la tragedia de una forma distinta. Tienes que aceptar que tu forma no es necesariamente igual a la mía.

-Tendríamos que estar apoyándonos mutuamente para sobrellevar este momento terrible. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer.

-Podrías comenzar por explicarme por qué te pareció bien venir y llevarte todas los objetos personales de Rei, en vez de dejar que yo me ocupase de ello. Y puedes decirme por qué disteis instrucción en la policía de que enviasen los resultados de la autopsia a la oficina de Makoto en vez de a mí. – Exigió Darien.

-Pues, ¡para evitarte el trago, por supuesto! Has pasado tanto en los últimos seis meses, Darien, y volver a casa por fin para tener que enfrentarte a tantos recuerdos no me pareció justo. Queríamos aliviarte lo más posible la tarea. Sabías de qué había muerto, así que ¿para qué tener que enfrentarte a los detalles desagradables del informe? En cuanto a sus cosas, tener que decidir qué hacer con la ropa de una mujer no es algo que les gustaría hacer a muchos hombres. Si lo que te preocupa son sus joyas...

-No, en absoluto -dijo él-. No sabría qué hacer con ellas ni con su ropa. Lo que intento decir de la forma más delicada posible es que estás interfiriendo en cuestiones que no te incumben.

-¡Rei era nuestra hija!

-Sí, pero como no dejas de recordarme a cada momento, también era mi esposa.

Indignada, Reika se puso los guantes y abrió de un tirón la puerta de entrada

.-Siento que lo consideres así, Darien. Pensaba que éramos la misma familia y, como tal, gozábamos de los privilegios que ello conlleva. Es obvio que estaba equivocada. En el futuro intentaré no molestarte.

Darien sabía lo que se suponía que debía hacer: impedir que ella se fuese, rogarle que lo perdonase, decirle que ella siempre sería una parte importante de su vida y demostrárselo permitiéndole que hiciese lo que quisiese en su casa. Era el tipo deprecio que le exigía a Makoto cada vez que el pobre desgraciado se atrevía a no estar de acuerdo con ella o intentaba ejercer un poco de independencia. Pero él no era Makoto.

-Es una pena, pero quizá sea inevitable -dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar-. Adiós, Reika, te llamaré si hay algo más que discutir. Dale saludos a Makoto.


	6. 5 La verdad al fin

Recuerdo: Esta historia es solo una adaptación de la escritora Catherine Spencer, Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen…

**Una pasión secreta**

Capítulo 5

La verdad al fin

Darien esperó cuatro días y luego, cuando se hubo hecho de noche, para no despertar mayores habladurías, volvió a ir a la casa de invitados de los Tsukino. En vez de entrar con el coche al jardín y aparcar en un sitio visible a los transeúntes, lo dejó en la carretera y entró por una puertecita que había en el muro que rodeaba la propiedad. Se aproximó al chalet. Una suave luz se filtraba por la ventana del salón. La nieve, que amortiguó el sonido de sus pasos, le permitió acercarse hasta el porche y mirar dentro sin ser descubierto.

Aunque el resto de la estancia se encontraba a oscuras, las llamas de la chimenea y una pequeña lámpara mostraban a Serena hecha un ovillo en un sillón frente al fuego, con el mentón apoyado en las rodillas. Llevaba una bata verde oscuro y blancas zapatillas peludas; el cabello no permitía que se le viese la cara, sin embargo, Darien percibió su desaliento. Al igual que le había sucedido el día del funeral y nuevamente en la taberna, le sobrevino un impulso casi animal de protegerla. Conteniéndolo, se acercó a la entrada y llamó. Cuando ella le abrió, agitó una gran bolsa de papel delante de sus narices.

-Antes de que me mandes a paseo, huele esto. Lo traigo del restaurante japonés de Beach Street y es un seguro contra la tristeza invernal.

Serena le obedeció y le lanzó una mirada por debajo de las pestañas. -¿Has traído sake también?

-Por supuesto.

Sin decir nada, tomó la bolsa, le hizo un gesto de que entrase y se dirigió a la cocina.

-No creía que capitularías tan rápido -dijo Darien, siguiéndola, tras quitarse el abrigo y las botas y dejarlos en el perchero de la entrada.

-No me puedo permitir ser exigente con las visitas. Los amigos están un poco escasos en este momento.

-¿Has tenido un nuevo altercado con tu hermana?

-¡Con mi hermana y mi cuñado! -dijo ella, abriendo los recipientes con comida-.¡Mmm, qué rico! Arroz, salsas y pollo yakatori! ¡Tempura de gambas también! ¡Québueno!

-Supongo que no habrás comido -dijo él, sonriendo.

-No porque no haya tenido la oportunidad -dijo ella, haciendo una mueca-. Pero si llego a ver otra taza de caldo en mi vida, me da un ataque. Tiré lo último por el fregadero.

-¡Desagradecida! -rio él, abriendo la botella de vino de arroz-. ¿No tendrás en qué servir esto, por casualidad?

¡Por supuesto! -dijo ella, imitando la forma en que él lo había dicho cuando le preguntó si había llevado sake y, rebuscando en el fondo de un armario, sacó una frasca de porcelana y dos vasitos-. Esta cocina está perfectamente equipada para toda ocasión. ¿Quieres traer el carrito del comedor? Podemos poner todo allí y comer junto al fuego.

Se dio la vuelta hacia él y la luz más brillante de la cocina le mostró que, aunque se le había deshinchado la cara, la seguía teniendo amoratada. Una furia sorda lo volvió a invadir y agradeció tener una excusa para irse un segundo y controlar sus emociones.

-Quizá te interese saber que el bestia que te atacó está entre rejas y probablemente se quede a la sombra un tiempo -le dijo cuando entró nuevamente a la cocina empujando el carrito. Procedió a cargarlo con las fuentes y los platos mientras ella calentaba el vino-. Le negaron salir bajo fianza: tenía demasiados cargos por peleas anteriores. Esta vez la ley le caerá con todo.

-Intentaré que eso me dé ánimo mientras pienso qué puedo hacer en el futuro.

Darien habría preferido no admitir lo pesimista que le había parecido su comentario, pero tampoco podía simular que no la había oído.

-No me digas que piensas marcharte del pueblo nuevamente.

-No era exactamente lo que quise decir -dijo ella, encogiéndose delicadamente de hombros-, pero ahora que lo dices, ¿por qué no? Después de todo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por agradar, lo único que hago es molestar y avergonzar a todo el mundo. ¿Qué me retiene aquí?

-Estoy yo -se oyó Darien decir antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de la tontería que decía. ¡Cielos! ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Bastantes problemas tienes ya.

-Siempre he tenido tiempo para los viejos amigos.

Ella no hizo comentario y nuevamente se reflejó la melancolía en su rostro. Darien sintió deseos de tocarla, de pasarle un brazo por los hombros, como un hermano, y darle un apretón para reconfortarla. Pero ella se apartó para verter el sake caliente en la frasca, lo cual quizá fuese mejor. Tocarla bajo cualquier pretexto era como jugar al fútbol con una bomba.

-¿De veras -dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada relampagueante de sus maravillosos ojos azules, que nunca habían sabido esconder sus emociones-. ¿Por eso no te he visto el pelo en los últimos cuatros días?

-Me pareció mejor esperar un poco a que se calmase el jaleo.

-No se calmará, Darien -dijo ella, lanzando un suspiro-. La gente de este pueblo no olvida fácilmente. Hace años me tacharon de adolescente rebelde que se aprovechaba de los privilegios con los que había nacido y lo que ha sucedido en las dos últimas semanas no ha hecho más que confirmar la opinión de la gente de que no he mejorado en absoluto.

-Entonces, ¿vas a huir?

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado al oír el desprecio en su voz.-Llámalo así, si te parece bien.

-¡No me parece bien, Serena!

-¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué me plante frente al Ayuntamiento para que los mojigatos de Eastridge Bay me tiren tomates podridos como castigo por mis pecados reales o imaginarios?

-No -dijo él, alimentando la rabia que usurpaba el sitio al torbellino de emociones menos admisibles que lo invadía-. Deja de arrastrarte para lograr aprobación y comienza a exigir respeto, para variar.

-No resultará fácil.

-Yo no dije que lo fuese. Comenzar de nuevo requiere agallas, y yo lo sé.

Al pasar a abrirle la puerta de la cocina, ella le tocó la empuñadura al bastón que él había dejado apoyado contra la pared e hizo un gesto hacia su pierna.

-Entonces, ¿eso ha puesto punto y final a tu carrera militar?

-Ajá. Mis días como piloto de F14 han acabado -reconoció él, empujando el carrito hasta el salón-. Pero, si sigo así, seré un mayordomo perfecto.

La risa de ella, la primera señal de genuina diversión que había oído desde que se habían vuelto a reunir, le hizo recordar los viejos tiempos. Se habían reído mucho cuando salían juntos.

-¿A quién quieres engañar, Darien? Nuestras familias contratan sirvientes, no los producen. Tu padre está cumpliendo su sexto mandato como alcalde y tu madre es famosa por sus veladas y sus reuniones de caridad -lo contempló pensativa antes de echar un nuevo leño al fuego-. Además, tú, un héroe condecorado de la Guerra del Golfo Pérsico... después de lo emocionante que habrá sido aquello, no te imagino contentándote con una vida rutinaria.

-No te creas -dijo él. Acercó dos sillas al carrito para que se pudiesen sentar y sirvió el sake-. Ya he tenido suficiente. Estoy harto de violencia -le dirigió otra mirada al rostro magullado-. Estoy cansado de ver víctimas inocentes de la brutalidad de los hombres.

-Pareces quemado, Darien, lo cual no me sorprende -dijo ella, sin hacer caso a la referencia que él hacía a sus heridas-. Quizá sea mejor que no hagas nada por un tiempo, hasta que te recuperes. Puedes permitírtelo.

Darien extendió la pierna y se palmeó el muslo.-Dentro de poco esto no será más un problema, y el dinero nunca lo ha sido. Mi pensión militar es más que suficiente para mí, sin contar con las inversiones que hice cuando recibí mi herencia a los veintiún años. Pero no me gusta estar desocupado. En cuanto arregle mis asuntos, estaré preparado para aceptar desafíos nuevos.

-¿Y qué tipo de retos serán? -preguntó ella, mojando un trozo de tempura de gamba en salsa-. ¿La política? ¿La abogacía? ¿Las finanzas?

-No -dijo él, negando con la cabeza-. Busco algo un poco más práctico que el tipo de tareas que realiza mi familia.

-¿Vas a romper la tradición? -le preguntó ella, sorprendida-. ¡Dios santo, te convertirás en un marginado peor que yo!

-Me da igual -era increíble la forma en que fluían sus pensamientos, cómo ideas que habían estado fermentando en su subconsciente durante días, de repente tomaron forma-. Quiero construir, no destruir; crear trabajos lucrativos para hombres que no tienen demasiado pero están dispuestos a trabajar honestamente para ganarse su sustento. Quiero ser recordado como alguien que cambió la vida de la gente corriente, en vez del rico de la colina a quien le daba igual la forma en que vivían los demás –le dirigió una sonrisa irónica-. Te doy permiso para que te rías, si quieres.

-No me apetece reírme -le dijo ella con seriedad-. Me has llegado al corazón. Mi conciencia también me dice lo mismo. Nunca me ha faltado de nada. Ayudar a la gente que nunca ha disfrutado de los privilegios con los que yo nací es lo que hizo tan gratificarte trabajar en el Caribe.

-¿No sientes lo mismo trabajando en la Academia?

-Supongo que no te habrás enterado de que me han despedido -dijo ella con una mueca.

-Lo siento, Serena. Me temo que ha sido culpa mía. Si no te hubiese llevado a la taberna de Harlan...

-Habrían encontrado algo más que no les gustase de mí -dijo ella, restándole importancia-. No encajo en el tipo de imagen que la escuela quiere dar.

-Quizá sea verdad, pero ese no es motivo para permitir que te echen del pueblo. Habrá otras escuelas que necesiten profesores.

-No quiero otra escuela, la verdad es que no me inspira demasiado enseñar aquí. Lo hice en Santa Lucía porque era algo que yo les podía ofrecer.

-Estoy seguro de que tus alumnos te consideraban una excelente profesora.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Se metió un dedo manchado de salsa en la boca y selo chupó, sin darse cuenta de lo sensual que ello resultaba. Recordó una vez que habían ido a las atracciones de las fiestas del pueblo y compartido una bola de algodón de azúcar. Luego ella le había quitado con la lengua los hilos que le habían quedado pegados en el mentón. Él se había sentido terriblemente excitado y sintió que lo mismo amenazaba con sucederle ahora. Apartó la vista y se movió en la silla, intentando que no se le notase.

-Entonces, si enseñar no te motiva, ¿qué es lo que te gusta realmente?

Ella eligió un pincho de pollo y lo miró pensativamente.

-Luchar por los menos favorecidos -dijo finalmente-. Defender el derecho a ser diferente del que no encaja en los patrones tradicionales, o son incapaces de defenderse por sí mismos.

-Son unos ideales bastante elevados, Serena.

-No menos que los tuyos.

-Supongo que no, pero es verdad que siempre estuvimos en la misma onda. Se hizo un repentino silencio, palpable como si alguien hubiese entrado por la puerta y los hubiese encantado, paralizándolos. Hasta las llamas de la chimenea parecieron perder la energía.

-No, no siempre fue así -dijo ella, rompiendo el hechizo.

-Si te refieres al verano en que fuiste a París, nunca hablamos de ello, y en varias ocasiones yo...

-No tiene sentido sacar a relucir el pasado.

La mujer que había hablado con tanto entusiasmo de sus ambiciones hacía un momento se transformó frente a sus ojos en una extraña en menos que canta un gallo. No importaba. No había ido a su casa a desenterrar cosas viejas. Bastante tenían con lo que había que resolver del presente

.-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si clarificamos algunos puntos sobre el pasado reciente, especialmente los hechos de la otra noche? -le sugirió con calma.

-A mi parecer -dijo ella, con los ojos velados-, lo único que no está claro es cómo puedes justificar que me dejases sola en el antro aquel.

-No sabes lo mal que me siento cada vez que lo pienso.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Cuando iba al cuarto de baño, me encontré a un chico de dieciocho años totalmente borracho y lo llevé a su casa con idea de estar de vuelta antes de que me echases en falta. El problema fue que se desmayó en mi coche y la madre pensó que yo había sido quien le habría proporcionado la bebida. Cuando logramos aclarar todo y la ayudé a meterlo en la cama, me di cuenta de que habían pasado quince minutos, no cinco. Pero si hubiese sabido que tú...

-Hiciste bien en ayudarlo -lo interrumpió ella suavemente-. Y, de no haberte perdonado antes, lo hago ahora.

-Pero yo no me he perdonado a mí mismo. Me dieron deseos de matar al bestia aquel cuando vi lo que te hacía. Y, si la policía no hubiese llegado a tiempo, quizá lo habría hecho. Suerte que los había llamado después de dejar al chico para denunciarlos por servir licor a menores de edad. Mucho hablar de despreciar la violencia y luego, cuando se trata de defender a la mujer que...

¿Qué? ¿Estaba por decir: «a la mujer que amo»? ¡Estaba loco! Llevaba años sin enamorarse de ninguna mujer. Atónito, la miró, pensando que ella estaría divertida, pero lo sorprendió una expresión de una vulnerabilidad tan manifiesta, que sintió deseos de tomarla en sus brazos. Como si ella se hubiese dado cuenta de que se había traicionado, se puso pálida. Pero ya era tarde. Algunas cosas no cambiaban con el tiempo y una de ellas era la forma en que ambos se conocían. No había necesitado acabar la oración para que ella se diese cuenta.

-Lo que tendría que haber dicho... -comenzó, atropellándose con las palabras.

-Era que actuaste guiado por el instinto masculino de proteger al más débil –lo interrumpió ella, que se había recuperado más rápido.

-Algo por el estilo -dijo él decidiendo que había llegado el momento de cambiar de tema-. Volví a la taberna ayer. La han cerrado por violación de la ley de venta de alcohol, pero logré dar con el dueño y le mostré una foto de Rei. Me costó un poco de dinero, pero finalmente reconoció que ella había sido cliente habitual durante meses, mucho antes de que tú volvieses al pueblo.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo ella, mirando el arroz como si temiese que le fuera a morder.

-Sí -dijo él, observándola, aunque ella no demostró más lo que sentía, así que él decidió poner toda la carne en el asador-. Me dijo que era «como una perrilla en celo». Me parece que es bastante descriptivo, ¿no?

-Sí -dijo ella, con voz apagada.

-Supongo que sí.

-Me sorprendes, Serena -dijo él con calma-. Imaginaba que lo refutarías, y con mucha más energía de la que demuestras. Lo cual me hace preguntarme... ¿por qué? ¿Cuánto más sabes que no quieres decirme? Por fin logró el resultado que pretendía.

Agitada, Serena dejó con un golpe seco el cuenco de arroz sobre la mesa, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana, de modo que él lo único que le podía ver era la espalda.

-¿Por qué iba a saber nada? -dijo ella-. Ella no me contaba sus cosas.

-Una vez vosotras fuisteis inseparables. Tú la conocías mejor que nadie.

-Eso fue antes.

-¿Antes de qué?

Serena apretó los labios como si se arrepintiese de haber hablado precipitadamente y eligió sus palabras con mayor cuidado.

-Antes de que nos fuésemos separando poco a poco. No nos mantuvimos en contacto mientras yo estuve fuera. No tengo ni idea de los sitios que ella frecuentaba. Salimos aquella única vez para ponernos al día con nuestras vidas y ya sabes cómo acabó la noche. Eres viudo debido a mi imprudencia.

-¿Realmente te sientes culpable por la muerte de mi mujer? -preguntó él, levantándose para acercarse a ella.

-¿Y quién iba a serlo? -dijo ella, apartándose como un potrillo temeroso-. Yo era quien iba conduciendo.

-Claro. Ibas conduciendo su coche. ¿Y quieres que te diga por qué? Porque ella estaba demasiado borracha como para conducir, así que tú te hiciste cargo del coche. A ella no le gustó la idea. Probablemente intentó que no le quitases las llaves... ¿qué tal voy, Serena?

Ella no respondió, y tampoco necesitó hacerlo. La palidez de su rostro, que era más evidente por el contraste con los moretones, hablaba por sí sola.

-Probablemente tuviste que forzarla para que se quedase en el asiento del pasajero -prosiguió él-. Y, o no te diste cuenta de que no se había puesto en cinturón, o ella se negó a abrochárselo, por lo cual, cuando te diste contra el poste de electricidad, tú casi saliste ilesa mientras que ella salió despedida y murió.

Finalmente había encontrado la fórmula para hacerla hablar, y una vez que ella comenzó a hacerlo, no hubo forma de pararla.

-No quería marcharse del bar -dijo ella, con voz ahogada-. ¡Oh, fue terrible...vergonzoso! Montó una escena terrible, gateando por el suelo y soltando tacos. Era como un animal. Casi no la reconocí. No quería que nadie supiese que la conocía. Cuando finalmente la conseguí sacar de allí, se le cayó el bolso y así logré quitarle las llaves. Tuve que pelearme con ella para lograr meterla en el coche. Estaba furiosa... fuera de control. Se tiraba en contra de mí para quitarme las llaves, intentaba agarrar el volante... el coche comenzó a patinar... pensé que las ruedas nunca acabarían de chirriar... y no pude... no pude...

-Sé que no pudiste -dijo él, odiándose por lo que le estaba causando, pero demasiado dominado por sus propios fantasmas como para dejarlo-. A mí me sucedió lo mismo con ella más veces que las que quiero recordar.

-Pero tú no acabaste matándola.

-Fue un accidente, Serena, un accidente causado por ella. Si hubieses permitido que ella condujese, estaríais las dos muertas. No podría vivir con ello.

-Tendría que haber evitado que bebiese tanto. Me debes odiar por lo que dejé que sucediese.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que estaba por hacer, él acortó la distancia que los separaba y alargó la mano para acariciarle el cabello. Pero cuando las hebras de seda se deslizaron entre sus dedos y le rozó el rostro, toda su control, toda su cautelase desintegraron como cenizas.

Serena levantó los brazos como para empujarlo, pero en vez de ello se volvió hacia él y lo agarró por la pechera del jersey mientras cerraba los ojos y emitía un ahogado gemido. Sus labios, se unieron, guiados por un ansia tácita y fue como si el ayer no hubiese existido nunca. Las compuertas se abrieron y dejaron libre todo el anhelo acumulado. La apretó entre sus brazos y le dio una serie de besos que puntualizaba con palabras que no tenía derecho ni a pensar ni a decir en voz alta.

-Nunca podría odiarte -murmuró, angustiado al pensar en que ella se le pasas epor la cabeza-. Tú fuiste mi primer amor... mi único amor.

-¡No! -exclamó ella-. ¡No puedes decir cosas como esas! ¡Acabas de enterrar a tu mujer!

-Lo sé... lo sé .Pero seguía besándola, rozándole con sus labios la línea de la mejilla y la garganta. Y ella seguía dejándolo que lo hiciese. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su largo y bonito cuello expuesto. Le agarró la rodilla entre las piernas abiertas y apoyó sus caderas contra él con una desesperación que igualaba la suya.

Serena lloraba todo el tiempo y estaba hermosa, tan hermosa que cortaba lar espiración.

-Mañana odiarás esto -susurró ella, con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas-. Te sentirás tan arrepentido...

-Nada podrá igualar los remordimientos que sentí por lo del lunes.

-No fue culpa tuya.

-Sí que lo fue -dijo él, recorriéndole con el dedo las mejillas húmedas-. Y deseaba tanto compensarte, echarme a tu lado en la cama, abrazarte toda la noche. Cuidarte y no dejarte ir nunca.

-Es porque no quieres aceptar lo de Rei -sollozó ella-. No quieres aceptar que ella te traicionó. Por eso dices todo esto. Necesitabas alguien de quien agarrarte y

yo pasaba por ahí.

Ojalá hubiese sido así. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles. Pero estaba cansado de simular dolor. Harto de representar una farsa que hacía tiempo que se había acabado.

-No cualquiera, Serena -dijo, meciéndola en sus brazos-. Solamente tú. Cuando estamos juntos, creo en el mañana. Tú me haces sentir otra vez. Haces que desee vivir.

Ella se fundió con él y sus protestas se convirtieron en un suspiro cuando él la besó. Darien le acarició la garganta y luego su mano siguió descendiendo por la bata. Debajo de ella, infinitamente más suave que la más suave seda, estaba su piel, como crema. ¡Quién sabe lo que habría sucedido entonces si una brillante luz no hubiese iluminado la ventana desde fuera, mostrándolos en una actitud que la sociedad consideraba indecente!

-¿Qué diablos...?

Darien la cubrió con su cuerpo, consciente de que aunque pudiese protegerla demás dolor físico en aquel momento, no podía hacer nada para evitar que se dañase su reputación. Una figura corrió por la nieve, dirigiéndose al portón de la entrada. Segundos más tarde, el ruido de un coche acelerando por la calle rompió el silencio de la noche. Quien se había acercado a la casa había encontrado lo que estaba buscando y Darien dudaba que se guardase el secreto.

-Lo siento, Serena -dijo-. Me temo que los problemas que tenías antes se han multiplicado por mil.

**Que tal?... llegara el momento que los dejen en paz? Podrán de algún modo resolver los fantasmas del pasado para aclarar por completo sus sentimientos? Quien se habrá acercado a la casa?**

**Nos leemos pronto….**


	7. 6 Suegra Venenosa

Recuerdo: Esta historia es solo una adaptación de la escritora Catherine Spencer, Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen…

**Una pasión secreta**

**Capítulo 6**

**Suegra Venenosa**

Desde que había llegado al pueblo, Serena se había sentido como un imán que atraía problemas, y la tensión ya se hacía notar. Mientras recorría la casa, encontró que se sobresaltaba cada vez que veía una sombra y que, al estar con los nervios de punta, cada sonido le parecía extraño.

De repente, las puertas-ventana del salón se le antojaron poco sólidas para detener a un intruso; la ventana de su dormitorio demasiado baja y fácil de forzar. Un golpe repentino en la puerta de entrada hizo que el corazón le diese un vuelco.

-Soy yo, Serena -llamó Darien, causándole un enorme ó a abrirle.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-Solo huellas en la nieve.

-¿Solo eso? -preguntó ella, abriendo el buzón de correos junto a la puerta-. ¿No dejaron ningún anónimo desagradable, ni un ladrillo listo para tirar por la ventana?

-Nada, lo cual me hace pensar que no fue algo planeado. Lo más probable es que fuese algún crío. Es el tipo de cosa que los adolescentes hacen para divertirse – sacó las llaves del bolsillo y se levantó el cuello de la chaqueta-. Nada serio.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Te vas así como así? -preguntó ella, más consternada de lo que en realidad quería reconocer.

-Será lo mejor. Estoy casi seguro de que no te molestarán otra vez esta noche, pero pon la alarma antes de irte a la cama, por si acaso.

-No lo decía por eso -dijo ella -Jake, antes de que nos interrumpieran, tú y yo...

-Jugábamos con fuego -dijo él, con voz inexpresiva-. Tendrías que sentirte agradecida de que nos interrumpiesen. Mi venida aquí esta noche fue un gran error.

¡No se andaba con chiquitas! No le mandaba indirectas ni intentaba evitarle dolor, sino que la rechazaba directamente, ¡y si con ello la hería, al infierno con ella!

-Ya lo sé -replicó con frío orgullo-. Por si no lo recuerdas, intenté decírtelo, pero no me escuchaste.

-Pues, ahora sí que te escucho. Y gracias por recordármelo. Se dignó a mirarla a los ojos y a ella le pareció notar un instante de dolor en sus ojos. Pero, seguramente, le dolía la pierna. O la conciencia.

-No te olvides el bastón -le espetó. Corrió a la cocina a buscarlo y casi se lo arrojó-. ¡No vaya a ser que tengas que venir a buscarlo! Quién sabe, quizá lo vuelvas a necesitar la próxima vez que tengas que defender a otra que hayas obligado a acompañarte al antro de peor reputación del pueblo -añadió con ira.

-Siento haberte ofendido -dijo él con calma-. Ya has tenido bastante que lidiar sin empeorar más las cosas.

-No has empeorado las cosas, así que no te ilusiones. De hecho, te agradezco que me hayas recordado lo que nos hizo romper antes. Siempre tuviste talento para iniciar cosas, pero nunca se te dio demasiado bien llevarlas a cabo.

-¿se puede saber qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡Averígualo tú solito! -le soltó ella, y, sin esperar su respuesta, le dio con la puerta en las narices y apagó la luz del porche.

Ojalá se cayese por las escalinatas y se rompiese la otra pierna. Pero la luna brillaba tanto que si ella no hubiese estado cegada por la pasión, habría visto al merodeador mucho antes de que él tuviese oportunidad de iluminarlos con la linterna y pillarla a punto de cometer el segundo error más grande de su vida. Darien tenía razón. Por suerte los habían interrumpido. Él le recordaba el pasado de forma muy vívida, como si hubiese tenido lugar el día anterior. Pero lo peor, ¡mucho peor!, era que él pasaba por alto las partes malas y la convencía para que recordase solo las buenas. Hacía que ella fuese imprudente.

Furiosa al darse cuenta de ello, se apartó de la puerta con intención de volver al salón y tirar a la basura los restos de la cena y todo lo demás que le pudiese recordara Darien. Pero, al pasar, se vio en el espejo del hall. Horrorizada, observó a la criatura de mirada ausente que se reflejaba en él, la boca henchida por los besos, con las mejillas y garganta enrojecidas por el roce de la barba masculina. Tenía el cabello alborotado y la cremallera de la bata bajada le dejaba al descubierto un hombro y el nacimiento del seno. La imagen mostraba lo que era: débil, despreciable, estúpida, y tan enfangada en el pasado, que no tenía ninguna esperanza de dejar atrás los tristes recuerdos que la perseguían.

Las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar entre ella y Darien el mes de septiembre en que ella se marchó para hacer un trimestre en la Sorbona de París. Él había cumplido veinte años en la primavera y cursaba el ingreso a la Escuela de Pilotos de Marina. Ella tenía dieciocho, acababa de terminar la escuela secundaria y estaba radiante después de haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma al hombre que amaba durante el verano. No le había resultado fácil despedirse de Darien, pero había aceptado la oportunidad de perfeccionar el francés mientras estudiaba Arte en la ciudad más romántica del mundo, una justa compensación por estar tan lejos de él.

Tampoco habrían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos si ella se hubiese quedado en casa. Los seiscientos kilómetros que los separaban desde que él se había marchado a la universidad dos años antes, impedían que se viesen con frecuencia durante el año académico. Y, aunque otras relaciones se podrían haber debilitado, la de ellos se había fortalecido. Nunca habían estado más enamorados, así que Serena se había marchado tranquila, segura de que nada de lo ,que le pudiese ofrecerle Europa cambiaría aquello.

Y no lo había hecho. El cambio había provenido de él, poco a poco, con cosas tan sutiles que al principio ella había desoído el miedo intuitivo que le había ido invadiendo la mente. Si él parecía distante al teléfono, sería porque estaba en la otra punta del mundo. Si a veces no estaba en su apartamento cuando lo llamaba, tendría tanto que estudiar que seguramente estaría en la biblioteca. Cuando él propuso dejar de llamarse dos veces por semana por teléfono y solamente utilizar el correo electrónico, ella accedió por no parecer insegura y posesiva. Después de todo, se tenían confianza mutua, ¿o no? Cuando las respuestas a sus cartas se espaciaron, continuó justificándolo y viviendo en un mundo de fantasía hasta el día en que la realidad la golpeó de lleno en lacara.

_-El motivo por el que tu ciclo no es normal no es patológico, querida -le dijo el amable doctor francés cuando, alarmada por dos meses de regla muy escasa, ella había acudido al médico-. Está embarazada de diez semanas. A veces sucede con algunas mujeres que siguen teniendo un poco de pérdidas durante el tiempo en que normalmente tendrían la regla. Generalmente pasa después del primer trimestre._

La vida se le iba de las manos, y sin embargo, no pudo asimilarlo inmediatamente. No podía decirle a Darien lo del bebé, todavía no. No habría sido justo darle la noticia por teléfono o correo electrónico. Ya le faltaba poco para que estuviesen juntos nuevamente y se lo podría decir en persona. El le había prometido que la esperaría en el aeropuerto, que pasarían las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias juntos; la noticia podría esperar hasta entonces, hasta que él la tuviese entre sus brazos nuevamente y ella pudiese ver con sus propios ojos la pasión que lo dominaba, que nunca había sido capaz de esconder.

Pero él no había estado allí cuando ella llegó, y, de repente, no había forma de negar lo que su corazón le decía desde hacía semanas. Destrozada, había confiado en Rei.

_-Algo anda muy mal entre Darien y yo__-le había dicho, y le había confiado todas sus dudas._

_Rei no se había reído._

_-Sí, algo anda muy mal. Será mejor que te prepares para lo peor, Serena._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, con la garganta agarrotada por el miedo-.¿Está enfermo?_

_-¡Qué va! Está saliendo con alguien más.__Una compañera de la facultad. Fue como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el corazón. Se quedó sin aliento. Como si se hubiese muerto._

_-¿Cómo te has enterado? -logró articular finalmente._

_-Por mi prima Thea. Vive en el mismo colegio mayor que ella y me lo dijo cuando fui a verla. Por cierto, lo vi también a él cuando estuve. Comimos juntos._

_-¡No te creo! -había exclamado ella, aunque intuía que era verdad-. Yo confío en él. No me engañaría nunca._

_-Pues lleva semanas engañándote, Sere. ¿Por qué crees que dejó de llamarte por teléfono?_

_-Las llamadas a larga distancia son caras._

_-¡No me hagas reír! Podría llamarte__tres veces al día si quisiese._

_-La diferencia horaria hace que sean un incordio. Decidimos que nos escribiríamos._

_-¿Y cuánto tardó en cansarse de ello también?_

_Ella se tapó la boca con la mano mientras las sospechas que había tenido se materializaron por fin, haciendo que las lágrimas le corriesen por__las mejillas. Mostrando una convincente mezcla de rabia y comprensión, Rei le había alcanzado una caja de pañuelos de papel._

_-Es un imbécil, Serena. De buena te has librado._

_-¡No! -había llorado ella-. ¡Lo quiero! Y tengo que hablar con él. Tengo que decirle algo._

_-No servirá de nada hablar -había suspirado Rei-. No quiere escuchar._

_-¡Tiene que hacerlo! -dijo ella y dejándose llevar por la desesperación, había confesado-: ¡Rei, estoy embarazada!_

_-¡Anda! -había exclamado Rei, abriendo mucho los ojos y simulando espanto-. ¿Es él el padre?_

_Si ella no hubiese estado tan deshecha, la habría abofeteado por hacerle semejante pregunta._

_-¡Por supuesto que sí!-No te pongas así. Después de todo, acabas de pasar tres meses en París, más que suficiente para tener alguna aventurilla con alguien__más._

_-¡Sabes perfectamente que nunca haría una cosa así!__Darien es el único__hombre con quien he estado en mi__vida._

_-Entonces, lo único que puedo decirte es que es una pena que no fuese lo bastante listo como para usar un preservativo._

_-Lo hizo -dijo ella, apoyándose las manos en el vientre-. Por eso es que nunca seme ocurrió que pudiese haber un bebé aquí dentro._

_-¿Y crees que cargarlo con la noticia ahora hará que vuelva? ¡Despierta, cariño! Lo más probable es que se niegue a responsabilizarse del feliz advenimiento o te dé un cheque para que abortes._

_-¡Estás equivocada! -había llorado ella, que para __entonces se encontraba fuera de sí-. Nunca me dejaría en la __estacada._

_-Pues, está claro que no te quiere más -le había dicho Rei-. Así que será mejor que te acostumbres a ello._

Serena prefería morir antes que aceptar la dolorosa verdad, pero el destino todavía no había acabado con ella. Aquella noche, comenzó a tener pérdidas más abundantes y por la mañana tenía contracciones. Avergonzada y con el corazón destrozado, había recurrido nuevamente a Rei porque no podía decírselo a sus padres. Rei la llevó en coche a la ciudad vecina y esperó mientras en el quirófano acababan lo que la naturaleza ya había iniciado. Rei le prometió más tarde que nunca se lo diría a nadie. Rei se ocupó de todo. Pero no pudo repararle el corazón. Tampoco pudo evitarle el dolor al ver a Darien durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Ella no sabía que él estaba en el pueblo y se había quedado de piedra al toparse con él frente a una de las tiendas del centro. Estaba estupendo, tan alto, moreno y tan guapo que no podía apartar los ojos de él.

_-Oh -había exclamado ella-. ¡Hola! ¡Qué __sorpresa, encontrarte así!_

_-Sí -dijo él, hablándole con tanta frialdad que parecía un extraño-. ¿Qué tal París?_

_-Muy francesa -respondió ella, logrando sonreír aunque la actitud de él le hizo jirones el corazón-. Muy emo__cionante. Aprendí mucho._

_-Me parece que ambos lo hicimos, mucho más de lo que pensábamos._

_¿Cómo podía comportarse de aquella manera tan distante y frío, como si ella fuese una chica que había __conocido en la escuela y cuyo __nombre apenas recordaba?_

_-No sé a lo que te refieres -dijo, y la voz se le quebró muy__a su pesar. Al oírla, una tenebrosa expresión le había cruzado por el rostro y durante un segundo a ella le pareció que había logrado atravesar su formidable reserva y recuperar al muchacho que conocía. Ilusionada, se agarró a aquel clavo ardiendo, pero volvió a hundirse de golpe cuando se abrió la puerta de la tienda y salió una bonita morena de pequeña estatura que llevaba una boina roja y una capa._

_-Disculpa que te haya hecho esperar en __el frío, cielito -exclamó, mostrándole una caja envuelta y con lazo-. Pero quiero que tu regalo sea una sorpresa -luego, al ver a Serena, esbozó una bonita sonrisa y __dijo-: Oh, perdonad. ¿Interrumpo algo?_

_-No -dijo Darien, poniendo empeño en que se __viese que ella lo tomaba __del brazo._

_-Pero os conocéis, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella, y sus ojos brillantes como los de un pajarillo fueron de un rostro al otro._

_-Ya no -dijo Serena ahogándose y, pasando rudamente a su__lado, se fue._

Preocupados por el abatimiento de su hija, los padres de Serena la enviaron a una universidad de California en enero, confiando en que la buena temperatura todo el año y el cambio de aires le levantaría el espíritu. La había alegrado irse y alejarse de todo lo que le recordaba lo que había perdido. Le había llevado un año recuperarse de la pérdida del bebé que no había tenido la oportunidad de vivir y del dolor de darse cuenta de que Darien jamás la había querido.

Para no correr el riesgo de volver a encontrarse con Darien, Serena volvió a su casa en pocas ocasiones durante los tres años siguientes y cuando lo hizo, fue por poco tiempo. Rei, mientras tanto, revoloteaba de cara universidad en cara universidad. Su amistad no resistió los kilómetros que las separaban. A Serena no le importó. Con el tiempo, amigos nuevos reemplazaron a los antiguos y, si bien no olvidó del todo su vida anterior, creyó que sus heridas se habían curado. Hasta que, estando en el último curso de su carrera, Mina le mandó un recorte del periódico en el que 'se anunciaba la boda del alférez Darien Chiba.

En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que no había sanado en absoluto. La herida se le volvió a abrir y sangrar a borbotones, más dolorosa todavía al saber que la novia no era otra que su antigua amiga, Rei Hino...Y ahora Rei había muerto, Darien y ella estaban nuevamente en el pueblo y él tenía exactamente el mismo efecto sobre ella... Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, por más que pasase el tiempo o que uno pensase que había madurado...Molesta, apartó la mirada del espejo. ¿Qué clase de perversión hacía que permitiese que él ejerciese tanto poder sobre ella? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para cortarlos lazos que la seguían atando a él? Supo la respuesta inmediatamente: tenía que huir. Mientras sus senderos se cruzasen, nunca se encontraría libre de él, él continuaría haciéndole estragos las emociones, la vida, le robaría la tranquilidad de espíritu.

Encontraría otro sitio donde echar raíces, lo bastante lejos de él como para que su sombra no la alcanzase jamás.

A la mañana siguiente, recibió una citación del juzgado para declarar contra Sydney Albert Flanagan, acusado de atacarla y causarle lesiones. El juicio sería a principios de abril, dentro de seis largas semanas. No iba a resultar tan fácil escapar como lo había pensado, después de todo. Sabía que ella estaba mortificada por la forma en que se había marchado, como si hubiese aprovechado la excusa para escaparse. Pero él se había enfurecido tanto cuando hizo su descubrimiento al salir al jardín que apenas si había logrado contenerse. Y, decirle lo que había encontrado le habría hecho más daño que dejarla sola. Si realmente la quería, y ahora sabía que sus sentimientos eran más profundos de lo que nunca se había imaginado, tenía que mantenerse alejado de ella hasta que solucionase el problema que había creado, pero que era ella quien sufría.

Porque estaba clarísimo que él era el motivo del que ella hubiese sido el objetivo la noche anterior. Las marcas que los neumáticos habían dejado al lado de su coche mostraban que quien había estado espiándolos se había marchado a toda prisa y le había golpeado el guardabarros delantero, dejándole restos de pintura granate. Pero aquella no había sido la única pista. Le había dicho la verdad a Serena: había encontrado huellas en la nieve. Pero lo que no le había dicho era que solamente una mujer con gustos muy caros llevaría botas de invierno tan a la moda y con tacones tan finos.

Darien no había necesitado poderes super-naturales para darse cuenta de que alguien había reconocido su Jaguar y se había detenido a investigar el motivo por el que él lo había dejado aparcado a la sombra del muro que rodeaba la propiedad de los Tsukino. Tampoco tenía que ser un genio para percatarse de que esa persona conducía muy mal y tenía un coche color granate. Por ese motivo, había ido a visitar a su suegra al día siguiente.

Reika estaba en el comedor de diario cuando él llegó, a eso de las nueve y media. Tenía un aspecto horrible, pálida y demacrada mientras se inclinaba sobre la taza de café que le había servido el fiel Morton como si no tuviese fuerzas para levantar la delicada taza de porcelana. Era evidente que tenía resaca, Darien reconocía los síntomas por su experiencia con Rei. Y no en vano había servido en la marina durante seis años: también se daba cuenta de cuando una persona estaba invadida por el pánico.

En cuanto Reika posó su mirada sobre él, pareció que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco. Se sentó en la silla frente a la de ella y se sirvió café.

-Perdona que te moleste tan temprano, Reika, pero quería verte antes de que comenzases el día.

-¿Por qué, qué quieres? -le preguntó ella débilmente, mirándolo con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Pues -dijo él, esbozando su sonrisa más conmovedora-, pienso mandar la mayoría de los muebles de la casa a una subasta o donarlos, así que si hay alguno que deseas...

-¿No podías esperar un intervalo decente antes de borrar todo rastro de mi hija de tu vida? -preguntó su suegra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No necesito objetos para recordarla, Reika -dijo él-. Tengo otros recuerdos menos tangibles. Y como pienso mudarme pronto...

-¿Vas a vender la casa que Rei quería tanto? -la indignación tiñó de rojo sus mejillas macilentas-. ¿La casa que su padre y yo le dimos como regalo de boda?

-No es mía como para disponer de ella -dijo él, con lo que le pareció un control admirable. Aunque había sido un regalo generoso, la pretenciosa mansión a dos calles de la casa de los Hino siempre había sido un contencioso entre Rei y él. Nunca se había sentido cómodo en ella y se sentía aliviado de liberarse de ella-. Es vuestra para que hagáis lo que queráis. Yo solamente me mudaré a algo más adecuado para mis necesidades.

-¡Sean los que, sean! -le soltó ella con tono desagradable.

-Exactamente, lo cual me lleva al motivo por el que estoy aquí ahora. Me han golpeado el coche.

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?

-Me preguntaba si habías pensado en mirar el tuyo -dijo él, mirando distraídamente la terraza cubierta de nieve-. Supongo que estará un poco golpeado también.

-No sé a lo que te refieres -dijo ella, altanera-. Al único sitio al que fui anoche fue a jugar bridge al club. Le dirigió una mirada y esperó un momento hasta que ella se diese cuenta de lo que se le había escapado.

-¿Mencioné yo específicamente que fue anoche, Reika?

La mano de ella había comenzado a temblar de tal manera que tuvo que dejar la taza sobre el platillo.

-A lo que me refería es a que anoche fue la única vez que salí ayer.

-¿A jugar al bridge al club de campo?

-Ya te he dicho que sí.

-Desde aquí, el único camino para ir al club es subir por The Crescent -dijo él.

-Pues claro, Darien -dijo ella, enfadada y le dirigió una enfática mirada al reloj de la chimenea-. ¿Se puede saber a dónde quieres llegar? Tengo prisa

-Entonces, seré breve. Te creo cuando dices que pasaste la velada jugando al bridge.

-¡Te lo agradezco!

-También creo que, cuando volvías, viste mi coche aparcado junto a la verja de la casa de los Tsukino y decidiste averiguar por qué. Te acercaste al chalet de los huéspedes y, cuando llegaste sigilosamente, nos descubriste a Serena y a mí y decidiste darnos una lección. Así que te volviste a tu coche, e iluminaste con la linterna la ventana para que no tuviésemos dudas de que nos habían pillado in fraganti. Esperabas que sería suficiente para que Serena se asustase y me apartase de su vida para siempre.

-¡Qué idea más absurda y traída de los pelos! Si te preocupa qué hacer con tu tiempo ahora que te han dado de baja, Darien, tendrías que ponerte a escribir cuentos para niños.

-Si he llegado a la conclusión equivocada, hay una forma fácil de probarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Enséñame tu coche. Supongo que no querrás que Macoto se entere de lo que has estado haciendo. Pero o aclaramos esto, o me iré a su despacho, pasando primero por la comisaría a denunciar que alguien golpeó mi valioso coche y se dio a la fuga. No creo que tengan dificultad en localizar al culpable. Me parece que tu coche es el único de color granate de la zona.

A Reika se le descompuso el rostro y, de repente, pareció tener setenta años en vez de cincuenta y seis.

-¡Es culpa tuya! -dijo amargamente-. Tú y la zorra esa que mató a mi hija os merecéis que se demuestre que sois unos tramposos llenos de mentiras. Así que, ¡adelante!, vete y denuncia los daños de tu precioso coche. Dile a la policía que yo soy quien lo hizo, ¡me da igual! Me puedo permitir que me suban la prima. Pero de alguna forma u otra conseguiré echar a Serena Tsukino de este pueblo, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

-No te debo ninguna explicación, pero fui a casa de Serena sin que ella me invitase. Yo soy quien se dejó llevar. Si fuese por ella, se sentiría feliz de no tener que verme nunca más.

-¿A quién quieres engañar? -dijo Reika lanzando una risa desagradable-. La vi. Te tenía la lengua metida hasta la garganta. Cinco minutos más y la habría visto echada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas...

-Nunca imaginé que fueses capaz de semejante vulgaridad, querida suegra –dijo él, con furiosa calma-. ¿Quizá lo aprendiste de tu hija? Según tengo entendido, era bastante buena abriendo las piernas para cualquier hombre que le gustase.

Ella se levantó de la silla, con el rostro descompuesto.-¡Lamentarás haber dicho eso, Darien Chiba! -chilló-. ¡Y si me entero de que lo repites, Serena Tsukino no será la única que eche del pueblo! ¡Tú tampoco podrás caminar por la calle otra vez con la cabeza en alto!

**Uy… Venenosa la Suegrita no? Que habrá pasado en realidad para que Darien y Serena se separaran sentimentalmente mientras ella se encontraba en Paris?**


	8. 7 Deciciones

Recuerdo: Esta historia es solo una adaptación de la escritora Catherine Spencer, Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen…

**Una pasión secreta**

**Capítulo 7**

**Deciciones**

Por Favor, no te precipites -rogó Selene Tsukino cuando Serena le habló sobre el incidente con el merodeador y le dijo que pensaba marcharse del pueblo en cuanto se acabase el juicio-. Somos tu familia y te hemos visto muy poco desde que te marchaste a la universidad. No tienes ni idea de lo entusiasmados que estamos tu padre y yo, pensando que finalmente vienes para quedarte y quizá casarte y tener bebés que vivirán lo bastante cerca de nosotros como para que los podamos ver crecer. Significa mucho para nosotros, Serena.

-Dudo que Mina y Andrew estén de acuerdo contigo. Para ellos soy un motivo de vergüenza.

-Andrew siempre ha sido un poco... conservador -dijo su madre, haciendo una mueca-. Se siente cómodo cuando tiene unas reglas que cumplir. Por eso es tan buen director de escuela. Pero tú eres diferente. Mina lo sabe y te quiere por ello. Pero, como esposa de Andrew, está en una situación difícil. Su lealtad tiene que ser para su esposo en primer lugar, y es lógico que así sea. Pero no creas que ello significa que no está feliz de que hayas vuelto a casa.

Serena veía por el amplio ventanal del jardín de invierno de su madre la bahía en forma de medialuna que daba nombre al pueblo. En aquella época del año, con los ululantes vientos de fines de invierno, las olas, coronadas de blanca espuma, rompían con agitada energía, pero, al sol del verano, las heladas aguas verdosas se tornaban de un profundo color azul y chapaleaban suavemente contra la arena. Le encantaba el cambio de estación. Era una de las cosas que más echaba en falta al vivir en el trópico.

-No es que me quiera ir -dijo con un suspiro, volviéndose hacia su madre nuevamente-. Me hacía ilusión volver a casa. Pero no esperaba causar semejante revuelo desde el primer día en que puse un pie en el pueblo.

-Has tenido mala suerte y quizá no hayas sido demasiado sensata, pero todo eso se olvidará con el tiempo -su madre le dirigió una mirada penetrante-. Francamente, hija, no creía que te darías por vencida tan fácilmente. Pensé que tendrías más agallas y no permitirías que un bromista te robase tus sueños.

-No es solo eso, mamá. También está Darien.

-¿Crees que no lo sé, cariño? -dijo su madre. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla-. Vosotros dos habéis compartido mucho juntos y hubo una época en que llegasteis a estar muy unidos. Es natural que sientas pena por él, que está tratando de superar una pérdida tan triste. Necesita mucho apoyo... pero no estoy tan segura de que seas tú quien tiene que dárselo. Al menos, todavía no, hasta que se calme un poco el escándalo que rodea la muerte de Rei. Y quizá nunca podáis recuperar lo que tuvisteis una vez. Habéis cambiado. Pero eso no significa que tengas que marcharte. El pueblo es lo bastante grande como para que tu vida no tenga que coincidir con la suya.

Lo que su madre le decía no era nada nuevo. Huir constantemente no resolvía nada. Tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarse a sus fantasmas, luchar por la clase de vida que quería. Y quería demostrar que la adolescente obcecada se había convertido en una mujer formal y responsable. Deseaba ser aceptada por aquella sociedad de la que una vez se había burlado.

-Sé que tienes razón -dijo-. En todo. Me gustaría tener un marido y niños y una casa con una cerca blanca y un rosal trepador. Sé que es un tópico, pero al menos he crecido lo bastante como para reconocerlo. Pero necesito algo más que eso, mamá. Algo por lo que luchar, que me llene el alma si nunca me caso. El problema es que no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que quiero.

-Quizá porque estás buscando demasiado. A veces, las mejores ideas surgen cuando menos las esperas.

-Pero necesito algo que hacer hasta entonces.

-La Gala Anual de Caridad es a finales de junio -sonrió su madre pícaramente-. Y aunque la comisión organizadora lleva meses trabajando en ello, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Es un acontecimiento que ha crecido tanto que no lo reconocerías. Este año vendrás, ¿verdad?

-Creo que no, mamá. No tengo con quién ir.

-No necesitarás a nadie. Te pondrás el vestido más maravilloso que haya visto este pueblo y atraerás a todos los buenos partidos que vayan la fiesta como abejas a la miel. Además, Haruka, el hermano de Andrew, vendrá con nuestro grupo y estoy segura de que estará encantado de ser tu pareja esa noche -le tomó las manos y les dio un apretón, suplicándole-: No me defraudes, Serena.

¿No puedes dedicarle aunque sea una noche a tu madre? Sorprendentemente, después de reflexionar un momento, Serena encontró la idea atractiva. Hacía tiempo que no se vestía de punta en blanco y bebía champán en copas de finísimo cristal. La vida en el Caribe había sido más informal: un vestido de playa, sandalias y piña colada servida en un coco era lo más común.

-De acuerdo -dijo, sonriéndole a su madre. Quizá había reaccionado de forma exagerada al permitir que una broma juvenil tirara abajo sus planes.

-¡Menos mal! -reconoció su madre, con un suspiro de alivio-. Ya he comprado las entradas y reservado una mesa para seis. En cuanto a la ayuda que puedes dar... la fiesta será en el pabellón de instrucción que está junto a la Base Naval. El pabellón en sí no es nada del otro mundo, pero es amplio, lo rodean hermosos jardines y el club de oficiales es perfecto para los cócteles antes de empezar y para los que quieran alejarse un poco del ruido y de la música. Convertir ese pabellón en algo elegante y sofisticado es un quebradero de cabeza, pero tú eres tan creativa, que seguro que sete ocurren cientos de ideas. Si estás dispuesta a dar tu tiempo y quieres aceptar un reto, Serena, puedes estar ocupada doce horas diarias todo el mes que viene.

-Haré lo posible por no defraudarte -dijo Serena, entusiasmada-. Al menos, nadie podrá criticarme por estar ociosa.

-Desde luego. La comisión organizadora te recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

-No sé por qué.

-Porque… -dijo su madre, y se le humedecieron los ojos súbitamente-, a pesar de los errores que puedas haber cometido, eres una de nosotros. Este es tu hogar. Perteneces a él, Serena.

Después de un tiempo, Serena comenzó a sentir que pertenecía. Una vez que las mujeres de la comisión superaron sus dudas iniciales y se dieron cuenta de que ella quería trabajar de firme, aprobaron entusiastas sus ideas para decorar el austero pabellón y disimular su frío suelo de cemento y sus paredes desnudas. Les gustaron sus bocetos, le dieron un presupuesto generoso y carta blanca para que lo gastara como mejor le parecía.

Marzo llegó con una tormenta de nieve y se fue dejando una serie de días tibios y soleados. La nieve se fundió y las primeras flores asomaron sus alegres corolas. Elincidente con el merodeador se borró de la memoria de Serena junto con sus moretones. Se presentó en el juicio contra Sid Flanagan y no solo logró evitar a Darien, a quien, según sabía, también habían citado, sino que también dio un testimonio claro y convincente que contribuyó a la condena del acusado, demostrando que era una mujer valiente que no se dejaba intimidar por el agresivo abogado defensor.

De repente, sus días se hicieron completos y gratificantes. La gente le sonreía, reconociéndola cuando la cruzaban en la calle. Un comentario halagador sobre sus esfuerzos fue publicado en el periódico. Y, si bien Darien no intentó ponerse en contacto con ella, otros hombres lo hicieron, incluyendo Haruka, el simpático hermano de Andrew. Salió a cenar, al teatro, a fiestas.

Luego, cuando comenzaba a creer que su madre tenía razón y realmente los dos podían vivir en el pueblo, se dio literalmente de bruces con él en una cafetería del OldMill Arcade, un moderno centro comercial que se había hecho en un viejo molino reformado. Al igual que ella, él estaba cargado de paquetes, los dos iban distraídos y se chocaron de tal forma que la mitad de los paquetes de Serena salieron volando por los aires. No podía simular que no lo había visto ni tampoco, después de que él le recogiese todos los paquetes, rechazar su oferta de una taza de café. Darien llevaba pantalones negros de pana rayada, una cazadora de piel color habano, mocasines negros y una camisa de color crema. Las líneas alrededor de sus ojos y boca se habían suavizado. Parecía más joven y más descansado. Nunca había estado más guapo y nunca más prohibido. Era una amenaza para todo lo que ella había luchado por conseguir. Ponía en ridículo todos sus esfuerzos por olvidarlo. Cuando él le retiró la silla, ella se sentó agradecida, antes de que le cediesen las piernas.

-Un café exprés -dijo, cuando él le preguntó qué quería. Necesitaba algo fuerte para combatir la ridícula debilidad que la embargaba.

-Bien -dijo él con franqueza, una vez que se hubieron sentado-. Tienes mejor aspecto sin moretones.

-Y tú también -replicó ella-. Sin bastón.

Darien rio y ella deseó que no lo hubiese hecho. No necesitaba verle los dientes perfectos ni recordar cómo era su boca.

-Tampoco me ha quedado cojera -dijo él.

-Supongo que ambos estamos como nuevos, aunque tú tienes mejor aspecto que yo. Te sienta muy bien el púrpura. Pareces una flor más de la primavera.

-Gracias -dijo ella, jugueteando cohibida con el único botón de su traje de lino. La mirada de él siguió el movimiento de sus dedos y luego subió lentamente por su cuello hasta su rostro. Ella sintió cómo el color le inundaba las mejillas y se dio cuenta de que él lo notaba. Buscando desesperadamente un tema neutral de conversación, ella apartó su ávida mirada de él y la posó sobre los paquetes que él llevaba.

-Veo que has estado haciendo compras.

-Algunos detalles para hacer que mi casa nueva parezca un hogar.

-¿Te has mudado? -preguntó Serena con interés. Avergonzada, tomó un trago del café, que le quemó hasta el estómago. Tendría que haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

-Solo hasta el otro lado de la colina -dijo él, sin alterarse-. Me sentía listo para el cambio, así que estuve buscando, encontré una casa y me mudé hace un par de semanas. ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues en la casa de invitados de tus padres?

-Por ahora sí. Me citaron para que declarase contra Sid Flanagan y aplacé la decisión de hacer planes a largo plazo hasta después del juicio. El chico que llevaste en el coche aquella noche también declaró contra el dueño de la taberna.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-¿Te has mantenido en contacto con él?

-Sí.

_¡Típico! ¡Con desconocidos sí, y con ella, nada_!

-¿Qué tal, se porta bien? -le preguntó suavemente.

-Sí. Le he dado trabajo y va bien -hizo una pausa y, por un segundo, pareció que iba a seguir hablando, pero volvió al tema del juicio-.

-Me alegro de que encontraran evidencia para encerrar a Flanagan durante una larga temporada. ¿Te resultó duro volverlo a ver?

-Valió la pena -dijo ella, apartando la vista.-Tendrías que tomarte unos días de vacaciones ahora que todo ha pasado. Ir a algún sitio y tomar el sol.

«¿Contigo?», deseó preguntarle, pero se contuvo.

-Aunque quisiese, no podría escaparme. Estoy ocupadísima con la Gala de Caridad.

-Sí, mi madre me ha dicho que le has insuflado vida nueva a algo que se había convertido en una especie de rutina.

-Me lo estoy pasando en grande con este reto.

Se atrevió a mirarlo nuevamente. ¿Por qué era tan guapo y masculino, Dios santo?¡En cuanto acabase el período de luto, tendría a todas las mujeres de menos de noventa años persiguiéndolo!

-¿Y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas cuando no estás ocupándote de tu casa nueva? –le preguntó, negándose a que la nostalgia la dominase.

-Me he hecho cargo de la empresa de la familia. La Corporación Chiba era una de las más antiguas y prestigiosas de la ciudad y Mamoru Chiba, el padre de Darien, un personaje importante en el mundo financiero.

-¿Tu padre se jubila? ¡No me lo puedo imaginar! -le dijo, asombrada.

-Seguirá como Presidente del Consejo, pero está muy ocupado con sus responsabilidades como alcalde y necesita que alguien más le lleve las riendas del negocio. Iré aprendiendo poco a poco, no hay duda de ello, pero él siempre estará allí para asesorarme. Pienso darle una nueva orientación a la empresa. Hemos hablado y le gustan mis ideas. Tengo confianza en que podré hacer un buen trabajo.

-Te noto entusiasmado. Parece que has encontrado la motivación a largo plazo que buscabas.

-Sí -dijo él, lanzándole una mirada penetrante - ¿Y tú, has encontrado la tuya?

-Todavía no -apartó la taza de café y miró el reloj-. ¡Dios mío! No tenía ni idea de que fuese tan tarde. Pronto cerrarán el centro comercial.

-Nos quedan unos minutos.

-Me temo que tengo que irme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Gracias por el café y te felicito por tu nueva carrera.

-Te acompaño al coche.

-No es necesario -dijo ella, recogiendo sus compras y haciendo lo posible por no pensar en que sus logros recientes parecían banales al compararlos con la convicción y la motivación que él mostraba.

Tenía que apartarse de su lado antes de comenzar a ahogarse en un lago de nostalgia y desesperanza. El no se molestó en discutir con ella y no aceptó su negativa. Simplemente, le requisó la mitad de las bolsas, agarró su propia compra y esperó a que ella lo guiase hasta el coche. El centro comercial estaba rodeado de viejas naves abandonadas. Entre sus sombras mendigaban jóvenes que parecían no tener dónde ir. Era una escena desoladora y Serena se alegró de no estar sola. Llegaban a su coche cuando unas voces les llamaron la atención.

No lejos de ellos, una chica en avanzado estado de embarazo y con lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro, se colgaba del brazo de un chico de miradahuidiza.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme, Billy! -exclamó ella, llorando-. También es tu hijo.

-Sí, sí, vale, tía -se burló él, liberándose de ella con tanta fuerza que casi la tiró al suelo-. ¿Mío y de quién más? ¡Déjame en paz! El rostro de aquella niña, vencido y triste, le tocó el corazón a Serena y reaccionó sin pensar en las consecuencias. Soltando las bolsas, se lanzó contra el chico.

-¡Si serás rastrero! -chilló-. ¡Cómo te atreves a maltratarla!

¡Si hubiese podido, le habría sacado los ojos y arrancado el grasiento pelo! Pero Darien la agarró por detrás y, levantándola en el aire, la apretó contra la sólida pared de su pecho con tanta fuerza que ella se quedó sin aire. El chico se refugió detrás de un coche aparcado.

-¡Oye, tío, ponle una correa a tu perra rabiosa! -le gritó a Darien, intercalando cada una de las palabras con un taco antes de marcharse. Desapareció entre el gentío que abandonaba el centro comercial.

Furiosa, Serena se soltó de Darien dándole unos codazos en las costillas, que bien se merecía.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -le soltó-. ¿Por qué no dejaste que le diese su merecido?

-Porque no tengo interés en testificar en un nuevo caso de agresiones -dijo él, sacudiéndose la ropa con la mano.

-¡No se hubiese atrevido!

-Tú no lo sabes. ¿No se te ocurrió que ese rufián podría haber tenido una navaja? ¿Que podrías estar en un callejón, desangrándote?

-No, no se me ocurrió -dijo ella indignada-. Porque me parecía que necesitaban más protección que yo. Esa pobre chica necesitaba ayuda.

-Que yo estaba dispuesto a ofrecer, sin necesidad de comenzar una riña callejera, si me permites que te lo diga.

-¡Ofrécelo ahora, haz algo por ella!

-¿Y qué sugieres que haga, Serena? Ahora está a salvo, de momento.

-¿Y mañana, y pasado mañana?

-Me temo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-¡Está sola y asustada, necesita alguien que la defienda!

-Desgraciadamente, no es la única. Hay docenas como ella. Es un problema serio en esta zona. Pregúntale a mi padre. En cada pleno del Ayuntamiento surge el tema de qué hacer con los jóvenes que viven en la calle. Pero no hay soluciones fáciles ni rápidas.

La chica se había cubierto el distendido vientre con un jersey y empujaba un carrito de supermercado hacia un almacén cerca de las vías del ferrocarril al final del callejón..

-¿No hay soluciones fáciles ni rápidas para que bebés no tengan bebés? –dijo Serena desdeñosamente-. Bien, a mí se me ocurre una -agarrando el bolso, corrió tras la chica-. ¡Espera! -llamó sin aliento. La chica se volvió hacia ella con los ojos llenos de desconfianza y la expresión tan cerrada y recelosa que Serena sintió pena por ella. Abrió su cartera, sacó todos los billetes y el cambio que tenía y se lo dio.-Toma -le dijo-. No es mucho, pero te servirá para pagar una comida caliente y una habitación donde pasar la noche. Cuando volvió al coche, Darien había metido todas sus bolsas y paquetes en el maletero.

-Has hecho algo bueno y decente -dijo, cerrándolo de un golpe-. Pero, ¿te das cuenta de que solo es un parche y que no soluciona el problema?

-Seré tonta -dijo ella con sarcasmo-, pero no imbécil.

-Eso es discutible -dijo él, abriendo la portezuela para que ella se sentase en el asiento del conductor y luego, antes de que ella se diese cuenta de lo que hacía, dio la vuelta al coche y se sentó junto a ella.-No recuerdo haberte ofrecido llevarte. Sal de mi coche.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero que me escuches.

-Ya has dicho bastante -dijo ella, poniendo el coche en marcha-. Y tengo prisa.

-Yo no soy quien la ha dejado embarazada -dijo él, alargando la mano y apagando el motor-. Lo único que he hecho es evitar que te metieses en líos. ¿Te importaría decirme por qué estás dispuesta a arrancarme la cabeza? ¿Me atacas a mí porque tu conciencia te molesta?

-¿Mi conciencia? -repitió ella-. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi conciencia, a menos que, a diferencia de esa pobre niña, yo no he sabido nunca lo que es no tener dinero?

-Exacto. Siempre has tenido dinero para solucionar cualquier cosa que no te gustase.

-¿Y a qué viene eso ahora?

-¿No eras tú quien quería defender a los marginados? Pues, aquí tienes la oportunidad de poner tu dinero en lo que defiendes. Si realmente te importase esa chica y otras como ella, harías algo al respecto.

-¿Como qué, abrir un centro para adolescentes con problemas?

Le hizo la pregunta irónicamente, pero al formularla, algo encajó en su mente, como si, después de ir a tientas durante años, hubiese finalmente encontrado un interruptor y encendido la luz.

-Era una idea -dijo Darien, encogiéndose de hombros-. Olvídalo. Pero aunque había sido concebida de aquella forma, la idea parecía tan lógica que no pudo ignorarla.

-No quiero olvidarla. Tú mismo has dicho que hay otras como ella que no tienen a quién recurrir ni adónde ir. ¿Por qué no proporcionarles un refugio? Tengo el dinero. Es algo que podría hacer.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí -dijo ella, asombrándose-. ¡Totalmente en serio! Darien, yo podría hacer algo así, sé que podría. Lo único que necesitaría es encontrar un sitio adecuado. Alguna casa vieja con muchas habitaciones o un viejo monasterio que esté vacío desde que los monjes se mudasen a su edificio nuevo al otro lado de la bahía.

-¿De veras?

-Desde luego que sí -dijo él, olvidándose de su enfado y sonriendo.

Serena sabía al sitio que se refería: un edificio de dos plantas que se hallaba bastante apartado de la carretera a unos siete kilómetros del pueblo en una ladera del río, con un huerto de manzanos a un lado.

-¿Está en venta?

-Lo ha estado durante más de un año, según mi padre. Es demasiado grande para una residencia particular y las normas urbanísticas impiden que se le dé uso comercial.

-Necesitaré un permiso...

-Lo que necesitas es tranquilizarte un poco y pensar en lo que conllevaría, antes de seguir -le advirtió él-. No solo tendrías chicas embarazadas golpeando a tu puerta, también aparecerían novios encantadores, como el que acabamos de ver.

-¡Ya me encargaría yo de ellos! ¿Acaso no me encargué de él?

-Sí -dijo él con una sonrisa-. ¡Le diste el susto de su vida!

-¡Supongo que se me fue un poco la mano! -rio ella también.

-Entonces, quizá tengas que tomártelo con más calma y pensarlo un poco más antes de tomar una decisión. Es fácil dejarse llevar por el momento y, seamos realistas, si decides llevar a cabo tu idea, sería una responsabilidad enorme.

-Nunca le he tenido miedo a las responsabilidades, Darien -dijo, y, de repente, se eclipsó su entusiasmo. El aparcamiento se había quedado casi desierto. Estar sola con él en el coche mientras se hacía de noche era demasiado íntimo. Le recordaba momentos que era mejor olvidar, como las veces que habían ido en coche a algún sitio apartado y hecho el amor en la parte trasera del jeep que él tenía entonces. Nunca les había preocupado que los descubriesen. Las ventanillas se empañaban tan rápido que nadie podía ver dentro del coche. Lo mismo sucedía en aquel momento, aunque por un motivo bien diferente.

-¿Qué te ha puesto triste? -le preguntó él, observándola en la penumbra.

-Viejos fantasmas -dijo ella, sin poder apartar los ojos de los suyos-. Y el frío. Hace frío aquí ahora que ha bajado el sol.

-Eso se arregla fácil -dijo él, inclinándose a volver a poner en marcha el fantasmas, sin embargo... -sacudió la cabeza-. Generalmente es mejor no tocarlos. Dejarlos ir y mirar al futuro.

-¿Cómo hago eso, Darien?

-Los espantas -dijo él-. Así.

Serena no estaba preparada para el beso, ni para el deseo que este le despertó, que la recorrió como un reguero de pólvora. No estaba preparada para el gemido de entrega que le salió de la garganta ni la certeza de que nada le calmaría el ansia que sentía por él. Ni el tiempo, ni otro hombre. Hiciese lo que hiciese con su vida, siempre habría una parte de ella que solo él llenaría. El dolor de darse cuenta de ello fue tan agudo, que estalló en sollozos.

-¡Deja de hacerme daño! -le dijo, apartando los labios.

-¿Hacerte daño? -dijo él, echándose atrás sin comprender-. Dios santo, Serena, nunca te haría daño a propósito.

Avergonzada por su arrebato, que no podía explicarle, hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

-¡Me haces daño constantemente! -dijo, cuando logró articular nuevamente las palabras-. Cada vez que te veo, cada vez que te marchas, me robas un pedacito de alma,-su voz se convirtió en un susurro-. Tengo que acabar con esto. Si no lo hago, no me quedará nada aquí -apretó el puño contra su pecho-. Poco a poco te irás llevando todo.

-¿Y si te dijese que no quiero marcharme más? -le dijo él, enmarcándole el rostro con exquisita ternura-. ¿Qué dirías, Serena?

-No. No confiaría en tus motivos. Además, solo hace unos meses que has enviudado.

-¿Haría alguna diferencia si te dijese que mi matrimonio hacía años que se había acabado? ¿Que el único motivo por el que duró tanto fue porque pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa que en ella? ¿Que ni siquiera la ausencia lo hacía soportable ya?

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?

-Porque ella estaba tan infeliz como yo -dijo él, lanzando una amarga carcajada-.¿Crees que no sospechaba el tipo de vida que ella llevaba a mis espaldas? ¿Por qué crees que te acosé tanto para que me dijeses lo que había sucedido la noche en que ella murió? Era para confirmar lo que he sospechado durante años.

-Fueran cuales fueran sus pecados, Rei no se merecía morir por ellos.

-No digo eso. Pero fue el instrumento de su propia destrucción y me niego a que eso me domine más. Ha llegado el momento de seguir avanzando. Se inclinó hacia ella. La estrechó entre sus brazos y le acarició la nuca con tanta habilidad que la excitación le recorrió la columna.

-¿Recuerdas cómo era? -murmuró, besándola-. ¿Que nunca perdíamos la oportunidad de estar juntos? ¿Cómo te hacía reír y...?

Ella arrancó los labios de los de él.

-Ya no me haces reír. Me asustas. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho tan frío y despiadado que puedes descartar la muerte de una joven tan fácilmente?

-Respeto demasiado a la vida como para descartarla fácilmente -dijo él-. Esa es una de las cosas que la guerra enseña a un hombre. Tampoco culpo a Rei solamente por la ruptura de nuestro matrimonio. Yo también tuve la culpa.

-¿La engañaste?

-No me acosté con otras mujeres, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Pero si engañar es casarme con ella cuando sabía que no la amaba como debiera, entonces sí. Si la infidelidad mental es igual a la infidelidad física, entonces sí, la engañé.

-¿Por qué te casaste con ella, si no la amabas?

-Porque permití que el orgullo me separase de la mujer que amaba. Porque nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tendría nuevamente la oportunidad de hacer esto.

Deslizó la mano de su hombro hasta el único botón de su chaqueta. Deliberadamente lo desabrochó y le apoyó la mano en la seda que la cubría.-Siento cada latido de tu corazón al unísono con el mío, Serena. Hace tanto que no hacía esto...

Ella deseó que su respiración se calmase, que su cuerpo no reaccionase como lo hacía, pero él interpretó su silencio como permiso y continuó su viaje de redescubrimiento. La mano de Darien trazó un camino ardiente sobre los pechos de Serena hasta sus costillas y luego por su plano estómago hasta sus muslos. Le dio suaves besos en la mejilla, descendió luego a su garganta y desde allí a su pecho. Serena sintió que el calor y la humedad de los labios de Darien penetraban el fino tejido y sintió cómo su pezón reaccionaba, poniéndose duro.

-¡Basta! -le dijo, hundiéndole las manos en el pelo, pero su voz carecía de fuerza.

-Sí -dijo él, pero no lo hizo. En vez de ello, su mano se detuvo un momento en su rodilla y luego se metió por debajo de su falda para abrirle delicadamente las piernas.

-Darien, te lo digo en serio, ¡no podemos hacer esto! -dijo con mayor convicción esta vez, horrorizada por la excitación que, como una ola, le humedeció la ropa interior.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! -dijo él, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y lanzando un suspiro-. Temes que alguien nos vea. Ya no somos adolescentes. Te parece que es demasiado pronto para liarme contigo nuevamente. La gente hablará, ya ha habido suficiente especulación -lanzó un nuevo suspiro-. Cualquier cosa que digas, ya he pensado en ella. ¿Por qué crees que me he mantenido separado de ti? Para evitar que te convirtieses en objeto de censura y curiosidad nuevamente. Pero, Serena, te he echado en falta. Me muero por abrazarte otra vez. ¡Infiernos, quiero dejar el pasado y comenzar de nuevo! Contigo.

-Yo también -exclamó ella, espoleada por la vehemencia de él a reconocer sus propios sentimientos-. Pero a escondidas, no, como si lo único que importase es el sexo, cuando ambos sabemos que hay mucho más en nuestra relación. Y tampoco a la vista de cualquiera dispuesto a espiar por una ventana para ver cómo puede manchar nuestra reputación.

-¿Quieres que comience a salir contigo? ¿Que pase a buscarte el sábado por la noche y te lleve a cenar y al teatro? ¿Que haga público que somos una pareja? Estoy más que dispuesto a ello, si tú quieres. Ella negó con la cabeza y una oleada de fría pena la recorrió.

-No, todavía no, suscitaría habladurías. Puede que no lo comprendas, pero prefiero que me consideren una mujer buena a una joven mala.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me aparte de ti durante otros seis meses y haga como que no existes? Ya lo he probado, cariño, y no funciona. Mira lo que ha sucedido la primera vez que nos hemos encontrado solos.

-Tiene que ver alguna otra forma, ¿no? ¿Algo no tan drástico?

-¿Una forma de que estemos juntos sin que nadie se entere? -se quedó silencioso un momento, pensando. Luego se dio un golpe con la mano en la frente-. ¡La hay! ¡Claro que hay una forma! Tengo la solución perfecta. Ven a mi casa nueva.

¿Estar solos, sin que nada ni nadie pusiese freno a su pasión desbocada?

-No sé, me imagino...  
-Piénsalo antes de rechazar la idea: sin presiones, sin exigencias, sin condiciones... tú y yo solos, volviendo a conocernos tranquilamente sin interferencias externas.

¿No nos lo merecemos?¿Podía confiar en su corazón, que solo oía la promesa de su voz, cuando su cabeza le advertía que la posibilidad de recobrar su maravilloso pasado era, como mucho, escasa, que no valía la pena arriesgar su futuro por ella?

-Nadie tiene por qué enterarse -dijo él-. La casa no se ve desde la calle. Hay sitio en mi garaje para tu coche. Puede ser nuestro escondite secreto, donde podamos escapar para hacer la espera más soportable -le tomó la mano y le besó cada uno de los dedos persuasivamente-. Venga, Sally, ¿qué dices?


End file.
